Delay of Game
by AudreyS17
Summary: Bella really let one get past the goalie this time. Finding out she's pregnant with a pro hockey player's baby after a one-night stand was really not how Bella pictured her life like. Follow as Bella and Edward attempt to navigate this adventure and get to know each other in the process.
1. Five-Hole

Hey! Thanks for checking out my new story!

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Stephenie Meyers characters. The plot is all mine however!**

Special thanks to beachcomberlc for her help with the chapter! Commas and I aren't friends…

* * *

_Delay of Game: Deliberately causing a stoppage of play_

Chapter 1: Five-Hole

_Five-Hole: the gap between a goaltender's legs_

My life as I knew it had ended. I sat on the couch staring at the stick in my hand. Just like the box said it was easy to interpret that the word PREGNANT meant I had just failed my first test in my entire life. _Unplanned Pregnancy Thanks To One Dumb Kind-of-Drunken Mistake 1 Bella 0._

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, feeling the tears finally fall from my eyes.

"Oh good, you're not in shock. I was worried I was going to have to slap you or something," my roommate Rosalie said with a big sigh.

"Not helping, Rose. Although, I could probably use that slap for being such an idiot. How could I have been so stupid!? I told him to use a condom! Why didn't he use a condom?" Now that my rant started, it didn't seem like my mouth would stop. "Oh dear god. Rose, I look like some gold digger or something. I mean, now I'm some kind of… puck rabbit or whatever those whores are called. Oh god! I'm one of those whores now!"

During my hyperventilating I looked up at Rose, who was biting her lip looking as though she was trying her hardest not to say something.

"What do you want to say Rosalie?" I finally asked after taking some calming breaths. _Yeah, because that will really help now. Calming breaths. Ha!_

"Well, they're actually considered puck bunnies, but rabbits work too!" She said looking rather guilty. All I could do in response was shake my head and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Rose, what am I going to do?" I found myself looking back to the pregnancy test in my hand.

I was only twenty-five years old! I didn't know the first thing about babies. I was pretty content with my life as it was. Having made the great move from tiny town Forks, WA to big city Chicago for college all those years ago, I thought I had done pretty well for myself. Freshman year of college, I found myself in a dorm with the blonde bombshell also known as Rosalie Hale and lucky for me she was a complete sweetheart once she got over my wardrobe and gave me a much needed makeover. _My shoe collection is to die for…well mostly if you're my bank account_. I was also lucky that after graduating with a Public Relations degree I was able to land a kickass job with a big PR firm. Rosalie found that other people liked her style as much as I did and became a personal stylist. We searched long and hard to find our perfect apartment right in the hustle and bustle of the great city of Chicago. My life was pretty much perfect.

"Maybe you need to call him," Rose suggested as she sat next to me. I sighed and put my head on my best friend's shoulder.

"I can't call him. It's been a month. He won't believe me. I wouldn't even believe me," I said, with a voice so pitiful I could be the president of the pity party planning committee. "Besides, I don't even have his number!"

"Sorry sweetie, but I think your only option is to call him. He might surprise you," Rose said pushing me off her shoulder so she could stand up. She headed to her bedroom leaving me to pout more on the couch.

"Rose! What would you do if you were me?" I yelled after her retreating form.

"Well first off, thank god I'm not you right now. Second, I would grow a pair and actually call him!" Rose stated as she came back to sit on the couch with me. She handed me a piece of paper with a smirk on her face.

_646-555-1214  
Edward_

Damn her.

"Rosalie, I threw that away! Why do you still have it?" I whined as she handed me my phone.

"Isabella Swan, do not whine like that! You are a grown woman and need to start acting like it. You should be a little more thankful that I dug through the garbage to find that. I couldn't just let you give up! You and Edward had such a connection," Rose said as I looked away feeling even worse about myself.

_Wow, please be more pathetic, Swan._

"Rose," I whimpered as she gave me a stern look and pushed my phone towards me more.

"By the way, I heard he just got traded to the Blackhawks! Really, what are the odds," Rose laughed as she walked to her bedroom, shutting her door behind her to give me a little privacy I assumed.

"Ha, what are the odds?" I mumbled sarcastically.

The paper in my hand felt like it weighed a ton. Just staring at his perfect script on the gross paper made me think back to that night…

_Flashback_

"Bella! We're only in New York for the night so let's make the most of it!" Rose said while digging through her suitcase.

"Ugh, Rosalie! It was such a long day, can't we just order in and sit on the balcony drinking wine all night?" I asked already knowing that would never happen. I was in New York City on official business and somehow my wonderful roommate found a way to get herself here for the night.

"No can do missy," she said throwing some clothes at me. "You have five minutes to wash your face so I can do your hair and makeup."

"Always so bossy," I muttered under my breath as I walked into the bathroom.

About forty-five minutes later we both were polished and shined all ready to go out. Rosalie was wearing a short black-fitted dress with cutouts under her boobs. And me, well I actually felt pretty hot for a change. I was in a blue crop top with a high-waisted black leather skirt. Not typically my style, but I trusted Rosalie.

Of course, getting into clubs when you are best friends with the model that is Rosalie Hale is no problem at all. One sexy smirk at a bouncer and she had them eating out of the palm of her hands. It was like a game to Rosalie to see how fast she could get a man on his knees for her.

"I'll snag us that table and you go get the first round of drinks," Rose yelled over the loud music that was already making my head pulsate.

I somehow managed to shake and shimmy my way past the huge crowd of people to get over to the bar. Now it's important to understand that in certain situations I can be the most awkward human alive. One of those times would always occur when I was at a bar trying to get a bartender's attention. Seriously, is it not their job to get people drinks? Why did they all seem to ignore me?

"Are you new to the bar scene, or are you just this awkward all the time?" Some guy asked into my ear.

"Well-" I started to say as I turned around. But the second I made eye contact with those piercing green eyes my mind went blank. I forgot every word I had ever learned. I couldn't even remember my own name. "Um…I…um," I blubbered like an idiot_. That's great Bella. All that money on school and I can't even form a sentence the minute an attractive guy talked to me._

"So always awkward. That's good to know," the sex-on-legs man said laughing.

"Yeah, awkward is my middle name," I responded, feeling all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks.

"How about a first name? I'm Edward," he said as he extended a hand to me. Oh god, did he actually expect me to shake his hand? As in have to touch him?

"Isabella, well Bella," I said lifting my hand. But as fate would have it, things would continue to not be smooth sailing. Someone pushed me, violently I would say, to get past me from behind. I had no choice but to put my hands up as I tried not to crash into Edward. However my head had a mind of it's own_ (ha) _and nailed Edward right on hisforehead. My hands were now pressed against his incredibly muscular chest and his arms were gripping my waist. We both winced.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. But of course some other jerk just had to get past. I once again was pushed into Edward. This time I had the sense to move my head. My arms, however, ended up around his neck. To try to diffuse the situation I quickly attempted to extract myself from his grip. Instead his arms just tightened around me. Honestly, it was no bother because he smelled amazing. And man did his body feel marvelous as it was pressed against mine. A girl could get used to this. I had to use every once of self-restraint to stop myself from running my fingers through his sex hair. It looked so soft.

"Damn girl, you sure do know how to make a great first impression!" Edward said laughing._ Yes Edward, please continue to laugh because the feel of you against me is making me think dirty thoughts._

"I'm just going to walk far away and pretend this never happened," I tried to laugh as I eased out of his embrace_. "And I should probably just get drunk,"_ I added silently.

"No, wait!" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "I was being honest. Let me buy you a drink."

I looked around and noticed Rose had found us a table and was already chatting with a guy who was probably going to buy her a drink anyways. I looked back at Edward and only slightly wished I hadn't. How could anybody turn down him when he looked at you through those long lashes and gorgeous green eyes? He's a heartbreaker, alright.

"Fine, but I should really be buying you a drink. I did nearly give you a concussion," I said as he put his arm around me and leaned over the bar. Almost immediately he was asked what kind of drinks he wanted. I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to make it look so easy?

"Beer good for you?" He asked. I just nodded because I was too busy focused on how great it felt for his arm to be around me. Before I knew it he was leading me away from the bar. I stopped him before he could go to far in the opposite direction of Rose.

"My friend Rosalie is over there," I said pointing to the general area behind me. Oh wait. Maybe leading him to my beautiful blonde best friend wasn't the best idea. What if he thought she was hotter than me? Rolling my eyes at myself, I grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd.

As we were making our way to Rose, she took notice that I had already met someone and smirked at me. I knew that smirk well. She was hoping I would finally live a little and let my inhibitions go. I was always the cautious one who tended to leave the bars alone. Rose, on the other hand, had no problem with random hookups.

I sat down the same time Rose stood up.

"Looks like I need to find myself a man as well," she said as she strutted off.

"That's my best friend Rose," I explained to Edward. He smiled and nodded at me as he handed me a beer. I looked at it with distaste. Beer just wasn't my favorite.

"Did the beer offend you, Bella? That's one mighty glare," Edward said while he put his arm around the back of the booth we were sitting at. Was it so bad that all I wanted to do was lick his jaw? He just had such a sexy jawline.

"I'm not really a beer drinker," I replied trying to sip the beer.

"I would have gotten you something else, Bella. It's definitely not too late for me to go get you some girly mixed drink."

_Oh looky here. We've got ourselves a smart ass._

With a determined look, I stared at Edward as I chugged the whole beer. I don't know why, but beer just goes down better all at once rather than just sipping it. Edward's eyes widened as I downed the thing. Rather proud of myself, I leaned even closer to Edward to whisper in his ear.

"Next round is on me," I said, trying to be seductive but fearing I sounded like a man with a cold. As I sat back I winked at Edward and he gave me a big smile in return. Huh, maybe I wasn't as terrible at this flirting thing as I thought.

Edward and I continued to take turns getting the drinks and just talking. It was so nice to meet a guy at a bar where the first thing out of his mouth wasn't some sorry excuse for a pickup line. It was as if Edward actually enjoyed talking to me rather than just looking for an easy piece of ass. I learned he was twenty-six and a professional hockey player for the Rangers. He had an older brother and younger sister. He was originally from a suburb of Chicago and was drafted by the Rangers at the young age of eighteen. But what really drew me in was his absolute passion for hockey. A man who was this passionate about a game had to be passionate in other areas, right?

"The feeling of flying down the ice or scoring the game winning goal, there is just no comparison," he was explaining. His eyes gleamed, as I'm sure he imagined being on the ice right now. Or maybe he was starting to feel all those drinks. I knew I was!

"To be honest, I've never really watched hockey," I said regrettably. If more guys who played hockey looked like Edward rather than the toothless goons I imagined, I may have to start watching more hockey.

"Seriously? You live in Chicago, which has become quite a hockey town and you don't watch?" He seemed so surprised.

"Sorry, I just tend to spend my free time after work reading," I said. I wasn't going to tell him that I was already considering becoming a Rangers fan just so I could see his face more.

"Oh beautiful Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He laughed as he brought his hand to my cheek. _I have quite a few suggestions for you in that department Edward._

Even though it was too loud and I was feeling a little tipsy at this point, I couldn't deny the pull I felt as Edward's thumb rubbed along my cheek. I bit my lip as Edward leaned toward me. His eyes were seeking permission the closer he got. I could feel his breath on me and I was having trouble not passing out the closer he was. And then finally, our lips connected and I swear there were fireworks going off somewhere. _And not just in my pants._ It was so gentle I wasn't sure if it was actually happening. All too soon he pulled away. His eyes were still closed and forehead pressed against mine. I saw a smile beginning to form as he opened his eyes.

"Bella, do you want to get out of here?" He asked so quietly I barely heard him. He noticed my hesitation and was quick to add on. "I never do this. I'm serious. And I don't expect anything from you. I honestly just want to talk more in a place we don't have to yell at each other."

I looked right into his green eyes and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to believe this handsome man. I bit my lip again knowing I would never be able to say no to this man when he looked at me like he was now.

"Let me go find Rose," I said pushing him out of the booth. I grabbed his hand when I spotted Rose against the bar with a group of guys around her.

"Bella! I love New York City!" She yelled, throwing her arms around me. Oh no. Drunk best friend. And part of our best friend rules was never to leave the other when she is drunk because that's when bad things happen. I looked back at Edward and gave him an apologetic look hoping he would understand what was happening.

"Okay, Rose. Let's get you back to the hotel," I said putting one of her arms around my shoulder. As I walked out of the bar/club I heard the guys who had been surrounding Rose groan that she was leaving. Edward was right behind us, however.

"Here, let me help you get her back to your hotel," he said as he went to the street, hailing a cab. Did this man look good doing everything or what?

"Bella he is so hot. I'm so proud of you," Rose tried to whisper in my ear but ended up yelling. I cringed away, watching as Edward laughed.

True to his word, Edward helped me get Rose into the cab, into the hotel, and safely dumped on her bed. She was snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow. I was surprised I was feeling as sober as I was, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Edward was standing next to me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was really looking forward to talking with you more," I said looking away. I was surprised that was actually the case.

Edward walked over to the nightstand and wrote on the notepad that was there. "Here's my number. Call me the next time you're in the city and we'll have that talk," he said.

I had a huge grin on my face as I walked him to the door.

"It was really nice meeting you, Bella," he whispered as bent down close to my face.

"Same to you, Edward," he barely let me finish my sentence before his lips were on mine again. This must be what heaven felt like. He pulled away and shook his head giving me one last smile before he walked away. I continued to watch him as he walked down the hall.

"Bella, turn your ass around and go get that man," Rose mumbled as soon as I walked in the door. "I'm fine. I'll sleep it off. Our flight leaves later tomorrow so please go back to that man and jump him."

I just stared at her. You know what, she was right. I needed to take a leap if I ever wanted happiness. Edward might not be my forever but damn I would be okay with him being my tonight.

Without even saying a word to Rose, I turned around and ran out the door. How I managed to run down the hallway in heels and not die was a miracle in itself!

"Edward!" I yelled as the elevator door was closing. Quickly, a hand shot out to stop it from closing all the way. I stepped on the elevator breathing a little heavily. _Guess it's time to workout a little more. _"How about we have that talk now?" I asked hopeful.

His award-winning smile was all I needed to see that I had made the right choice. Damn, he sure did make me feel like a million bucks.

"Wanna go to my hotel? My apartment is getting redecorated," he stated as we got off the elevator. All I could do was nod because my nerves finally decided to catch up to me.

The taxi ride to his hotel was quiet as was the journey up to his room. Edward broke the silence as soon as he shut the door to his room.

"Bella, I just want to remind you that I don't expect anythi-" but before he could finish I just pounced on him. He was shocked at first but eventually figured out that kissing worked better if both parties participated.

"I swear Edward, I'm not this kind of girl, but something about you is just pulling me in," I said as I worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

"God, I feel it too," he whispered back as he lifted me up against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips collided again. Finally, I got to run my fingers through his hair. I think I actually moaned when I did. _What kind of shampoo did he use? Oh damn, now is probably not the time to be thinking of that._

Edward walked us back until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards with me on top of him. His hands immediately went to grab my ass.

"Bella," he moaned as we created friction as we dry-humped. He flipped us over and that's when clothes just started flying off.

"Edward, please tell me you have a condom," I groaned as he continued to explore my body with his lips.

"Shit, yeah of course," Edward mumbled as he pulled away. I whimpered as his body heat left my body. As he got a condom I just laid there thinking, was I really going to have a one-night stand with a stranger?

"Edward, hurry! I need you," I said sounding as wanton as I felt. I guess the answer to my question was a definitive _hell yes_.

"Umm… yeah, okay. We are good to go," Edward said with a smirk as he came back to hover over me. "You sure about this Bella?"

"Yes. Please."

_End Flashback_

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in Edward's arm. I almost didn't leave. But I was already beginning to regret my decision last night. That wasn't me. Bella Swan did not meet guys at bars and then go have sex with them. Nope. So I of course silently grabbed all my clothes quickly and got the hell out of there.

I had thought about Edward a lot over the past six weeks. Of course, I had no idea I was pregnant and all I really wanted was the chance to talk to him again. But I threw away his number because I was ashamed at my behavior. I mean, I threw myself at him for crying out loud.

But as I looked at my pregnancy test in one hand and his number in the other, I knew what I had to do. He deserved to know.

I picked up my phone with shaky hands and dialed the number.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought as I somehow found the courage to press 'send'.

* * *

Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks again for checking it out!

~Audrey


	2. Blindside Hit

So, here's a quick update! I'll try to get new chapters out every few days depending on my schedule.

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters**

beachcomberlc is amazing and helps me make sure I don't sound stupid :)

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 2: Blindside Hit

_Blindside Hit: To catch or take unaware, especially with harmful or detrimental results_

Why did I press 'send'? Maybe I could just hang up and pretend this never happened. And while I'm at it I should be waking up any minute from this nightmare.

Oh god. It was ringing now. What am I even going to say? Maybe he won't answer.

"Hello?" Oh man, his voice still sounded like velvet.

"Edward! It's Bella. Bella Swan. From that bar in New York like a month ago," I stuttered my way through. _Jeez, try taking a breath every once in while Swan. _

"Oh, wow. After a month I wasn't really expecting to hear back from you," he said, as he was shushing people in the background.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't find your number anywhere." Not a total lie, I mean I did throw it away. It is quite difficult to find a piece of paper that you thought you threw away.

"It's really great hearing from you, Bella," he said quietly. Let's all hope he can't hear how loud my heart was beating through the phone.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly. _I'm sure it will be great hearing from me when you find out what I'm about to say._ "So I heard you got traded to the Blackhawks, and was kind of wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee or something. I mean, I hope that isn't too forward. I just really need to talk to you. Or if you even have time. I'm sure you're really busy-"

"Bella!" He laughed, thankfully stopping my rant from getting even more embarrassing. "I would love to get a coffee with you. Um, I have practice tomorrow, but that should be over around 1 o'clock. Do you want to meet around 2?"

Well, I wasn't expecting things to go this smoothly. Hell! I didn't even think he would answer let alone remember me.

"Tomorrow? As in Sunday? You have to practice on Sundays?" I asked. What the heck? Sundays should be a day of rest. They should not involve having to have emotional conversations about how I might just be ruining another person's life. And also you shouldn't have to wear pants on Sundays.

"Yeah, we practice whenever the schedule allows it," he replied. Why did his voice sound so addicting?

"Oh, that sucks. But, um, tomorrow works for me!" I said with a little too much excitement. I cringed at how desperate I sounded.

"Perfect, I'll text you where to meet. And Bella?" He paused and all I could do was squeeze out a strangled hmm. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Me too," I mumbled before hanging up.

"So what did he say?" Rose asked, running out of her room. I should've known she would be eavesdropping.

"We're going for coffee tomorrow. I can't believe how stupid we were," I said as I buried my face into my hands. "What am I going to do, Rose?"

She let out a big sigh as she sat next to me. Her arms immediately went around my shoulders bringing me into a tight hug.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you and this baby will always have me to help you," Rose said. "You are an incredibly strong woman and I know you'll be a bitchin' mom. I love you and you're going to continue to be the strong girl you've always been."

I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to. I wished with all my heart I could believe Rose, and more importantly believe in myself.

"Thanks, Rose. I love you too," I said as I squeezed her one more time. I extracted myself from her embrace and stood up walking to my room.

I don't know how long I just laid there. I stared at my ceiling for hours, just thinking. I thought about how meeting Edward was wonderful and unexpected. He was such a sweet and caring guy. In another life I could see myself meeting him and taking things slow. No unplanned pregnancy to scare anyone off. In this pretend life Edward and I would fall in love and follow the more traditional route. Love, marriage, and then the baby. All of this was a moot point, of course. We had in no way followed the traditional route.

Falling asleep was a struggle, but at some point I must have managed because the next time I opened my eyes my alarm clock said it was 10:35. I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I was just getting the eggs out of the fridge when the front door opened revealing Rose holding some shopping bags. She would go shopping before noon on a Sunday.

"Good morning, beautiful! I bought you a few things!" Rose said excitedly as she put the bags on the kitchen island. "Now personally, I think this would be the perfect shirt to meet Edward in today."

I almost dropped the bowl I had just gotten out of the cabinets when I saw what she was holding. It was a red maternity shirt. But what got me was what it said. _Future Blackhawks Star_ with an arrow pointing down.

"ROSE! That is not funny! He's already going to completely lose his mind, why would you want to add salt to the wound?" Of course she would.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," she said while rolling her eyes. "I was walking past the Blackhawks store this morning and I couldn't help myself. I mean look at this onsie!"

She proceeded to pull out a onsie that stated _I'm told I'm a Blackhawks fan_. Okay, I will admit it was pretty damn cute.

"It is cute, Rose. But you know how nervous I am about this already!" I said as a starting cracking eggs into the bowl. "Do you want any eggs?"

But before I could think about listening to her response my stomach decided to let me know that eggs were not a good decision this morning. I ran off to the bathroom and was quickly reminded of when I first thought things weren't all they seemed with my health.

_Flashback_

"I'm making tacos, Rose!" I yelled as soon as I walked into the apartment after going grocery shopping.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" Rose replied as she left her room. She helped me unpack and began to cut up various vegetables. She was slicing a tomato when all of a sudden I could smell everything in the kitchen. And boy, my stomach did not like that.

Rose quickly followed me into the bathroom to make sure I was all right.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella? This is like the third day in a row you've puked after smelling food," Rose said with concern.

"Maybe its some kind of stomach virus or something," I said as I reached for my mouthwash from the medicine cabinet. But of course when I was trying to reach it, I pushed something else off the shelf. A box of tampons landed on the floor.

I gasped when I saw the tampons.

"Rose, I'm late," I whispered as I picked up the tampons.

"Late for what?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"My period. I'm never late. Oh my god," I said looking over to her with wide eyes and a box of tampons in my hands.

"What? Are you saying you could be pregnant right now?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Edward. I slept with Edward," I said as I began to panic. It couldn't be possible though, right? He used a condom.

_End flashback_

"I'll clean up the kitchen and make you some toast," Rose said as she popped her head into the bathroom.

"Thanks," I replied. I was thankfully feeling better already, but I didn't want to test fate and try the eggs again.

"Okay baby, I'm going to need you to stop making me want to throw up all the time. It's no fun," I whispered to my nonexistent baby bump.

After nibbling on some toast, I decided to take my time and get ready for my coffee date with Edward. I needed the extra time to calm myself anyways. Rose helped to fix my hair into loose curls. I added some light and natural makeup. I decided on just a simple jeans and nice shirt combo not wanting to be too fancy.

My phone buzzed on the bed and I swear my heart stopped.

_Starbucks on Taylor St. at 2 work for you?_

_-Edward_

I dropped the phone because my hands were sweating so badly.

_That's perfect! See you soon!_

_-Bella_

That was most definitely not perfect. I wasn't ready for this. How would I find the courage to tell this man he was going to be a father whether he was ready or not?

Ready or not, it was now 1:45 and I had no choice but to wipe my hands off and leave. I could only hope that Edward wasn't a complete asshole.

I quickly parked and took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car.

"Here goes nothing, baby. Hopefully this isn't a complete disaster," I muttered mostly to myself. I mean the baby didn't have ears yet, so my rambling wouldn't negatively affect it yet.

"Oh!" I said as I bumped into someone. Looking up, I gasped quietly as I was once again pressed up against the perfect body of Edward Cullen. He had a big smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. Damn those eyes would be the death of me.

"It would seem you just like bumping into me, Bella," Edward said with a laugh as he opened the door for me to go inside. I laughed awkwardly. "Why don't you grab us a table and I'll get the drinks. What would you like?"

"Green tea, please," I said as he helped me out of my jacket. I really needed him to stop being so perfect. I sat there at the table trying my hardest to not get up and leave. I took so many deep breaths I was afraid I would pass out.

"Green tea, beautiful," Edward said as he sat down across from me.

"Thank you," I mumbled after taking a sip. "So how've you been?" _Yes, because prolonging the inevitable is smart._

"Really busy actually. I'm still in a hotel because trying to find a place has been difficult. Not to mention we have a long road trip coming up so I won't even have time to get settled," Edward explained. I bit my lip and felt the tears well up. All I was about to do was add more stress in this poor man's life. He quickly noticed my distress. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

"No, Edward," I said honestly. As much as I would love to lie to him, I needed to just say it. If I waited any longer I might not be able to say it. "I'm pregnant."

Edward just stared at me with wide eyes. His jaw slacked a little as he was clearly in shock. He just sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"And now is when you tell me I'm the father, right?" He whispered still staring at me.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm 100% positive you are," I mumbled back as I felt the tears begin to fall again. He just continued to stare at me. "Look, I'm not trying to ask you for anything. I don't want your money or anything. I just thought you deserved to know. I'm making an appointment to see my doctor tomorrow. I just couldn't not tell you."

Edward just stared at me, barely blinking. Our coffee and tea were long since forgotten.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Edward only nodded in response. "I thought you said you used a condom?" God did I sound so stupid right now. What girl doesn't notice if the man is wearing a condom or not? What the hell?

"I didn't have one," Edward whispered, finally looking away to stare outside instead.

"You have my number if you want to talk," I said not knowing what else to say to him. I stood up quickly. I didn't know if I would be able sit here any longer as Edward just stared off into space. I'd never wanted to be able to read someone's thoughts as much as right now.

"Bella," Edward said sounding so broken. He grabbed my hand so that I would turn around to look at him. "I just need some time, to think, you know?"

All I did was nod. I pulled my hand away from him and walked out of the Starbucks, not daring to look back at him for fear that his eyes would break my heart even more.

* * *

So now that Edward knows things are going to start moving along in the story! Thanks to everyone who has given my story a chance. Feedback is very welcomed! Please do review :)

~Audrey


	3. Extra Attacker

Hello all! So as you can tell I like to update fast. Once I get in a writing mood I just can't stop! Thanks everyone for giving my story a chance! And again thanks for those who are reviewing, favoriting, and/or adding my story to your alerts! You guys rock :)

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own these characters.**

Shoutout to my beta, beachcomberlc, for all her help!

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 3: Extra Attacker

_Extra Attacker: A player who has been substituted for the team's goaltender on the ice_

The next two weeks flew by without a word from Edward. I was trying to give him his space, but it was so difficult to not call him up and throw a bunch of insults at him. I really expected more of him. At the very least he could have given me the courtesy of texting to say he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Ugh!" I threw my phone on the couch next to me.

"Bella, remember he just got traded and they're coming back from their long road trip today. Maybe you'll hear from him today," Rose said from her spot on the floor as she waited for her nail polish to dry. The smell of it already had me running to the bathroom once.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, he can have a life, while I have to just sit here being pregnant with his child and having the worst morning sickness ever. It's not fair, Rose. He's the one that didn't use a condom. Why am I being punished?" I all but yelled. Seriously, my morning sickness was so bad I hadn't been able to go to work the past few days because everything made me want to throw up.

After the meeting with Edward two weeks ago I ended up going to see my OB-GYN for my first appointment. Dr. Angela Webber confirmed what I already knew: I was indeed pregnant. She told me everything looked normal and that I was just at six weeks along. _Again, I knew all of this_. She told me my morning sickness was normal and it just appeared I had a nasty case of it. Everything else was normal and I would be holding my baby by the end of July. Of course, all questions regarding the baby's father's health history ended with me in tears and turning as red as a tomato.

"I know you're frustrated and this isn't the ideal scenario, but everything will work out. Now, I have to go out and run some errands. You'll be okay?" Rose asked as she picked up her mess and headed out the door. Who runs errands at 7:30 at night?

"Well baby, I guess it's just me and you for now," I mumbled as I stood up. "Do you think you could let me eat something? I'll stick to fruit if that's what you want."

I found some apples and bananas to cut up. Some dinner this was. I would finish this sad little night watching movies and contemplating the best way to tell my parents the news. I had been putting that off for the fear of my mother acting a little psychotic and dropping everything to fly to Chicago to "watch after me".

My mother, Renee, was loving and wild. Growing up with divorced parents wasn't always fun, but when you look at my dad Charlie, a quiet homebody, it's a miracle they were ever together. I guess opposites don't always attract. The small town of Forks was too tiny for Renee, who wanted to travel and not be held down by an unplanned (and slightly unwanted) pregnancy at a young age. Charlie had begged her to keep me and once I was born he would take over all care. I never really hated my mother for her decision, but we weren't as close as I wish. She was Renee, and at a young age I figured out that was her personality. She loved me in her own way. I was, however, definitely Charlie's daughter. Staying at home with a nice book was much more appealing to me than going out to some loud bar.

I figured the best way to tell Charlie was in person. He would be upset, but I knew he would come to terms with it. Well, I mean he had to. At least Thanksgiving was next week so I could tell him when I made the long trip back to Forks for a visit. I so wasn't looking forward to that.

The conversation I was looking forward to even less was with my mother. We talked about once a month just to check in. Unfortunately, that call occurred just prior to me finding out and calling her anytime until December would have her in a panic that I was dying or something.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my front door. _How weird? _Heaving myself off the couch I walked to the door.

I almost shut the door when I opened it however because standing in front of me was Edward, looking quite guilty.

"Edward," I gasped as I took in the beautiful man in front me. I don't care that I was mad at him; he was still a fine man to look at. He was looking down at me through those long lashes and his green eyes looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Can we talk?"

"How do you know where I live?" I mean it was creepy that he just showed up. I know I never told him my address.

"Rosalie hunted me down and talked some sense into me. Please, Bella. I need to explain myself," he said as I bit my lip. _That meddling little whore_.

I nodded and stepped aside so that he could come in. I shut the door behind him and took a deep breath before I turned to him. I led him to the couch to sit down.

"Do you want something to drink? I'd offer food but I don't really feel like puking anymore today." I was of course raised to be a polite hostess, even if the guest had been an asshole the past two weeks.

"You have morning sickness?" He asked having the decency to look concerned.

"You would know that had you called anytime in the past two weeks." I was in no mood. His charm could work on me later when I wasn't starving but too afraid to eat.

"You're right. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about that. I've been such a douche bag."

_Damn straight._ All I did was nod as I sat down in the chair next to the couch. No matter how mad I was at him I knew that he could quickly use his powers to manipulate me into forgetting I was even pregnant.

"After you told me, I just completely panicked. We were leaving the next day for our week and half road trip and I just tried to pretend like it didn't happen. I didn't want to believe you, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Hell, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you," he chuckled as he said that.

"Edward, you have to know that I didn't want to get pregnant. I have a life too. One that I love," I was once again on the brink of tears. "Just tell me what you want, Edward. Do you want nothing to do with this?"

"So you're definitely keeping the baby then?"

"Without a doubt," I responded fiercely as I wrapped my arms around my middle. Even though this baby wasn't what I had planned I would never be able to get rid of it.

"Then I'm all in," Edward replied almost immediately. It was almost like he didn't even have to think about it. My tears spilled over then. Edward stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so scared, Edward. We don't even know each other," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was just such a source of comfort.

"I know. I'm terrified, but if you're willing then I'll do whatever I have to. I'm not the type of guy who just flakes out when things get rough. I will do whatever it takes to make this work, Bella," he mumbled back as he squeezed me tighter. He pulled back slowly and put his hand on my stomach. "So morning sickness, huh?"

"It's been the absolute worst. I haven't been able to eat much more than fruit for the last two weeks. But I went to the doctor after our talk and apparently everything is normal," I said as I stared into his eyes. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. Maybe I could actually do this if Edward wasn't lying to me.

"Good. Will you tell me when your next appointment is? I would like to go with you if I can."

I think my heart melted even more. Next time I saw Rose I was going to buy her a pair of kickass shoes.

"Of course. I'll look up your schedule and try to make it so you can go."

"Thank you, Bella. I meant what I said. I'm all in," he smiled and winked at me. Be still my heart, be still. "Have you, um, told anyone yet?"

"No," I replied shaking my head. "Well, besides Rose of course. I don't really talk to my mom much. I'm going to visit my dad for Thanksgiving so I figured I would just tell him then. What about you?"

"I told my sister, Alice. She knew something was wrong because I've been playing like complete crap the past two weeks."

"I was actually going to watch a game, but then I remembered I was mad at you."

"Well, I deserve your anger."

I sighed loudly as I sat down on the couch. Edward sat next to me, putting his arm around me. I leaned my head against his chest reaching to put my movie back on. _A girl could get used to this._

"How is it to get traded?" I asked suddenly. I left my head on his chest but looked up to see his reaction.

"Honestly, it sucks. It feels like I got kicked in the nuts. But it's great to be back closer to my family. Meeting new teammates feels like first day of school, but the guys are all cool and understanding. It's just an adjustment for awhile."

All I did was nod and focused back on the TV screen. I could feel my eyes start to droop almost instantly. I felt so secure in Edward's arms. He just smelled like safety. His warmth spread through me and made me relax even more into him.

"Hey! Are you falling asleep on me?"

I sheepishly looked up as he laughed. He lightly pushed me off him so he could stand up.

"It's getting late so I should probably head out anyways." He held his hand out for me to take so I could stand up as well.

I walked him to the door, feeling slightly sad that he was leaving. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"So, I have a game tomorrow. Any chance you would want to go? We could get some fruit afterwards and get to know each other more," he suggested.

I bit my lip. How did things turn around so quickly for me?

"I would really like that," I said softly. "I hope I don't embarrass you too much with my lack of hockey knowledge."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be having Hockey 101 soon enough," he said pulling me into another hug. "By the way, and please don't freak out, but my sister will be there. She is dying to meet you."

Oh man. Meeting his family so soon? Shouldn't we maybe go on a date first?

"Bella, seriously, don't stress about it. She's hyper but I promise you she'll be nothing but nice and polite," he reassured me as he rubbed my back.

"Fine, I'll try not to freak out too much!" I said as I detached myself from his hug.

He chuckled as he opened the door to leave.

"Oh, and Edward," I paused to give him time to turn around. "Thanks for not being a complete asshole."

He let out a loud laugh. "Thanks for giving me the chance, Bella," he smiled as he stepped toward me to kiss my cheek. "I'll text you the details for tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight," I said as I shut the door behind him. I turned around after shutting the door to lean against the door.

The second he was no longer in my presence I began to doubt myself and my decisions. Was I doing the right thing by forgiving him so easily? It all just seemed so easy. Meet great guy at bar. Have incredible one night-stand. Get pregnant. Tell guy, who then goes AWOL. Guy apologizes and turns into a sweetheart. Was I living in a fairy tale? _Maybe a messed up one._

I went to go sit back on the couch to continue my second-guessing, but as soon as I stepped away from the door Rose was opening it.

"I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you right now, Rosalie," I said putting my hands on my hips. "But I'm happy at the moment so I'll settle for a hug."

She laughed as I hugged her. She turned to walk into the kitchen.

"So I take it everything went well?" She asked as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"It did. He apologized and said he wanted to be here for everything. How did you even find him?"

"I had to do some serious stalking in order to find which hotel was his," she said with a wink. "I'm totally kidding. I put his number in my phone before I gave it to you. I didn't want you to chicken out and throw his number out again."

Damn, that girl was smart.

"Well, thanks Rose. I don't know if he would have pulled his head out of his ass without your intervention."

"Oh, he would have. You have him wrapped around your finger after one night. He would have come crawling back soon enough. I just made him see reason faster," she said with a flip of her hair.

"Oh Rose. He invited me to a game tomorrow so I'm going to need your help to make me look good," I said.

And with that I started to believe that things might actually be going my way for once. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn't so terrible after all.

* * *

So what did everyone think? Did Bella forgive Edward too soon? Should she have made him work for it more? Let me know what you think with a review please!

~Audrey


	4. Faceoff

Hey everybody! Here's the next installment :) And once again, thank you everyone who's reading!

beachcomberlc is still awesome!

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 4: Faceoff

_Faceoff: The method used to begin play at the beginning of a period or after a stoppage of play._

For the first time since I found out I was pregnant I actually got a good night's sleep. Maybe it was because I didn't have the weight of the world on me anymore and I felt like I could breathe again. Sure, I was still scared out of my mind, but knowing that Edward wasn't going to desert me made me feel a whole lot better.

While I may have been able to sleep through the night, my morning sickness made itself known that it wasn't going down without a fight.

"Okay baby, this whole morning sickness thing has got to end. I'm putting my foot down," I muttered as I got up to brush my teeth. "Do I have to promise you a car for your sixteenth birthday in order for you to stop making me what to throw up my insides?"

Yeah, I wasn't above bribing my unborn child.

As happy as I was with Edward coming over last night, I was starting to worry about meeting his sister. What did she think of me? It could not be good at all. She probably thought I was trapping her rich brother because I was some gold-digger.

I took a shower as I continued to think about Edward's family. I wondered what they were like, how they dressed, and how they lived. Hockey is an expensive sport to put your child through, so they had to have money. But with how down-to-earth Edward acted, there was no way his family could be snobs.

After my shower I decided to let my hair air dry because I did have almost all day until the game tonight. As I went to put on comfortable clothes I heard my phone beep alerting me of a new text message.

_Hey, so if you don't mind coming to the game a few hours early I can come pick you up.  
-Edward_

My heart leaped out of my chest. How is it that a simple text message had me feeling like I was on cloud nine?

_Sure! What time is early though? I need enough time to make myself pretty ;)_

_-Bella_

Oh man. I should not have pressed send. A winky face? I sent a winky face to him. What is wrong with me?

_You're beautiful no matter what. I'll pick you up at 3:30_

_-Edward_

Ha! Clearly he hasn't seen me in the mornings yet.

_I can't wait_

_-Bella_

In all honesty, I could totally wait though. Not that I wasn't super excited to see Edward again, but meeting his sister really freaked me out. I don't really know anything about her. God, I don't really know anything about Edward in general.

"Bella, let's go shopping! You have like six hours until Edward comes to get you and I'm sick of staring at your closet as you shoot down all my suggestions!" Rose yelled as she threw one of my shirts on the ground. I had asked for her help in picking the perfect outfit, but I will admit I was being a little picky. We had pulled out almost every shirt I own over the past hour.

"How are you not sick of shopping? Isn't that your job?"

"Shut up, let's go!" She threw some shoes at me and left my room to go get a coat.

Shopping was torture. How Rose did it on a daily basis just blew my mind. After two hours I was exhausted. As soon as we got to some fancy department store Rose loved she shoved me in a dressing room and started to hand me clothes.

"Well Boobs McGee! If you didn't have pregnant tits then this shirt would be perfect!" Rose laughed at how the buttons of the shirt were about to burst off the shirt.

"I can't help it!"

"Well I like the other shirt too so I guess we are all set," Rose said taking my outfit of hunter green jeans, white flowy top, black cardigan, and tan heeled booties. I decided to be happy with it to not piss Rose off even more.

"I need a nap after all this! And food. Preferably fruit," I said wrapping my arm around Rose as we headed to pay for my purchases.

By 3:15 I had napped, cleaned, put makeup on, did my hair, and was dressed ready for Edward. I couldn't stop shaking my leg in anticipation. Was it so bad that I wanted Alice to like me? If she liked me then maybe the rest of the family would too. It was a long shot, I know. Because really, what family would welcome with open arms a woman who had a one night stand with a family member and ended up pregnant?

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I jumped up and hurried to the door. And man oh man I think I just died. Edward in a suit was something every woman should experience at least once in her life. Every part was cut to perfection and hugged him in all the right areas. I bit my lip trying to contain myself. All I really wanted to do was strip him of his clothes and do unspeakable things to him.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled as he kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath to collect myself.

"You look good," I mumbled, embarrassed that those words even came out of my mouth.

"Gotta love Hugo Boss, huh?" He said, brushing nonexistent lint from his jacket. "You all ready to go? I have a lot to teach you on the way to the UC."

The short car ride to the United Center was filled with Edward talking nonstop about hockey. He tried to explain rules and strategy to me, but most of it went over my head.

"So you can't go across the green line unless the puck goes first?" I asked as he pulled to a ramp leading to the player's entrance.

"There is no green line. It's the blue line, and if you take the puck across first then it's called offsides," he explained patiently.

"Ugh, too complicated. The object of the game is to put more pucks into the goal than the other team, right?"

"Yes," he responded with a chuckle.

"That's really all I need to know. I'll figure the rest out over time," I said as he parked.

"Oh, Bella," he smiled reaching across the console to put his hand on my cheek. "Let me open the door for you, okay?"

I nodded and watched him walk around the car. He opened the door and held his hand out to help me out of the car. He didn't let go as he walked to the door and waved at a security guard who was there.

"Yo, Cullen!" We turned to look as a blonde haired man walked toward us. He had his arm around a pretty brunette.

"Bella, this is Mike Newton and his girlfriend Jessica," Edward said.

"Nice you meet you," I smiled letting go of Edward's hand so I could shake theirs.

"Jessica, would you mind showing Bella around? I would do it, but I have to go get my sticks ready," Edward asked but looked at me with an apologetic smile. _I can get your stick ready._

"Of course!" Jessica said excitedly. She turned to kiss Mike goodbye.

"So, do I say break a leg or something?" I joked as Edward put his arms around me in a loose hug. He laughed in response. "Will you score a goal for me?"

"I'll score as many as you want me to," Edward whispered. He leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me. I definitely would have welcomed it. Instead, he kissed me on my forehead and let it linger for a bit. He pulled back and winked as he turned to start walking down the hall.

"So you and Edward, are you guys dating?" Jessica asked as she led me to an elevator.

"Um… well, kind of. I mean, we just started dating really," I said as I felt the blush spread across my face.

"Well, he must like you if he brought you to a game," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know," I mumbled. It kind of felt like he was forced to like me seeing as how I would be having his child soon enough.

"Trust me. Us girlfriends and wives all have each other's backs. It can get lonely when the guys are on the road; not to mention how everyone is from all around the world. We all help each other out. We're a family. Edward knows that and wouldn't bring someone into this family unless he thought they were special," Jessica shrugged as she got off the elevator.

Wow. That would definitely be something to think about later.

"Now, are you hungry?"

My stomach heaved a bit at the mention of food. "I'm good actually. I ate before I got here."

"Well, I'm starving so what do you say to watching me eat so we can get to know each other better?" Jessica asked as she continued walking.

"I would like that," I said with an honest smile.

Jessica and I sat in talked in the restaurant in the UC for almost an hour. She told me all about the love of her life Mike. They had been together for four years. They met in their hometown of Pittsburgh. She told me about some of the other girlfriends and wives, telling me to watch out for Jane because she was a mean one.

"I can't believe this is your first hockey game!"

"Yeah, I'm not much of a sports girl. A reason I came tonight was because I'm suppose to meet Edward's sister, Alice," I said making myself nervous. It was by some luck that Jessica's dinner hadn't made me sick yet.

"Alice is awesome! You're going to love her!" Jessica said looking at her watch. "In fact, she's probably here now if you want to go find her!"

I stood up slowly, feeling faint. I needed to calm down before I embarrassed myself!

Jessica easily made her way around and took us back down the elevator. As we were walking around a corner I stopped as a small person hugged me.

"You must be Bella! I'm Alice!" The tiny thing wrapped around me said. I chuckled awkwardly and attempted to return the hug. "Jess, we'll meet you up there!"

Jessica waved as she walked away. Alice turned to look me up and down.

"You have no idea how excited I am that I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice yelled.

"Shhh! We haven't told anyone yet!" I whispered hurriedly. "Why are you so excited? Shouldn't you be upset and hate me?"

"Why? It's not my life you're ruining. I just get to reap the benefits and spoil this kid," Alice laughed. "By the way, I'm kidding. You are not ruining his life. In fact, this is probably the greatest thing ever to happen to the perfect Edward Cullen."

Well, this was already going better than I imagined it in my head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have a lot to talk about, sister. I have to tell you a bunch of childhood stories. Let's go to our seats so that you can see everything."

Alice talked a lot. And I mean a lot. She told me story after story of growing up with Edward and Emmett. It seemed the Edward was a complete perfectionist who never got into trouble. Alice and Emmett made it their goal in life to get him into as much trouble as possible.

"So there Edward is, completely naked, as our neighbor and mom walk in the front door," she finished a story. "It was hilarious."

"Wow, Alice. You guys were cruel," but I stopped paying attention as the players started to take the ice. "Alice, what number is Edward?"

"20. It's his favorite and lucky number."

And just like that I couldn't hold a conversation with Alice anymore. I was enthralled in the game. I asked Alice a bunch of questions when I didn't understand what was happening and she calmly answered them all. I just couldn't believe how fast the game was. It was incredible that these men could skate as well as they did so that it was second nature in order to focus on hockey.

"Oh no," I whispered as Edward took a hard hit.

"Don't worry. He's tough. Look he's skating to the bench just fine!" Alice reassured me.

Shortly after that I experienced quite a rush. Edward scored! And according to Alice it was a good one. I jumped up and down with her. It was so exciting.

After a win by the Blackhawks, Alice was taking her time getting her stuff together. I on the other hand was quite anxious to go see Edward.

"Relax, Bella. He has interview stuff and he has to shower. We have time," Alice said.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, but I think it's sweet!" Alice said pulling her jacket on. "Bella, I just want to say you're great and I'm so glad my brother found you. I can tell you were nervous to meet me so I can't imagine how you feel about having to tell my parents. But seriously, please don't stress. They are going to be so happy. I know they are going to love you!"

"Thanks, Alice."

We rode the elevator in silence probably because I was so lost in my thoughts. I just wondered how our parents would react.

"Well, you wait here for Edward. I'm going to go catch a cab. It was great meeting you. I'll call you sometime so we can have lunch," Alice said with a hug.

"I would love that," I said. She waved as she skipped, yes skipped down the hall.

Now I was left by myself to wait for Edward feeling happier than I had in a while. Things were going so well; I almost didn't believe it was all real.

* * *

So… what did everyone think? By the way, Jessica is going to be a sweet girl. No jealously from her!

Please let me know what you think of the chapter, the story, or anything else in a review! I would greatly appreciate it!

~Audrey


	5. Coincidental Penalties

Hi all! Sorry about the delay! I was sad about the Blackhawks, I had no internet, and plus this chapter was taking forever for me to write. Thanks for all the reviews! You are all the best!

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer**

Thanks needs to be given to beachcomberlc for her help!

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 5: Coincidental Penalties

_Coincidental Penalties: When both teams are assessed an equal amount of penalties at the same time, usually on the same play or incident_

I waited anxiously for Edward to come out. My need to see him was overwhelming. To be honest, hockey was kind of hot. All that strength that was shown sure had me wanting to jump his bones.

And thankfully, he didn't keep me waiting too long. In all his just showered and still in that suit glory, Edward smiled a crooked grin at me. He opened his arms and I wasted no time folding myself into him.

"Nice goal, stud," I said into his chest. I felt his laugh.

"I told you I would score for you."

_How about you score with me…again._

I tried to hide the yawn that was escaping from me. This kid sure knew how to wear me out.

"Come on, sleepy head. I can't have you falling asleep on me again," Edward said as he turned me around to lead me to the exit.

"Edward, I had an amazing night. Your sister is great and I think Jessica and I could be good friends. Thank you so much for inviting me," I said softly as we reached his car. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. How did I get so lucky?

In response, he smiled and opened the door for me. After he shut the door I saw him wave goodbye to Mike and Jessica. Edward took a deep breath as he turned on the car.

"So, there will be fans at the entrance of the ramp waiting for players to stop and sign autographs. I normally stop, but if you would rather leave, we can do that too."

"I don't want to interrupt your routine. You do what you have to," I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

And just as he said, there were about 15 people lined up at the fence at the top of the ramp. I heard a few girls scream in delight when Edward pulled over and rolled down his window. And the first brave one to approach his car was a little girl no older than five with whom I assumed to be her father behind her.

"Hi! One day I'm going to play in the NHL like you!" She proclaimed excitedly as she handed Edward a puck to sign.

"Really? Well hopefully I'm not still playing when that happens. You look awfully tough. I'm sure you could take me down," he replied back. My heart was melting. Why did seeing a man interact with a child pull at my heartstrings so much?

"Oh I for sure could!" She said with a big grin. I noticed her front teeth were missing. She took the puck back from Edward. "Thank you. By the way, you're my favorite player."

Edward signed autographs for the rest of the group. I couldn't help but chuckle at the young girls who could barely ask him for a picture. It was all rather endearing. Edward took it all in stride. As he pulled away I grabbed his hand again.

"You're a pretty good guy, who know that Edward?" I said with a squeeze of his hand. "Kind of makes me want to have a girl."

"Oh no! It has to be a boy."

"Why? Don't you want a little girl who will have you playing dress up and drinking out of tea cups?"

"Nope. I need it to be a boy," he said as he parked in front of my apartment. He looked over at me with a lazy smile and put his hand on my stomach. "But really, I just want you and the baby to be healthy by the end of it all."

Wow, this guy sure did know all the right things to say. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled softly as him. He took my hand and held it against his lips.

"I'll walk you to your door."

The short walk to my apartment door was filled with silence as we held hands. I turned to look at him and bit my lip.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," I whispered. "I-"

But before I could finish my thought, Edward's lips were on mine. _Sweet Jesus. Finally._

And what a kiss it was. That kind of kiss that made your toes curl. He pressed himself impossibly close to me, but it was just not close enough. His hands left my face so he could put them around my waist and bring me tighter against him. I ran my fingers through his hair.

All too soon he pulled away, but stayed close. We were both breathing heavily.

"This is how we got into this mess," he joked as he lightly kissed my lips again.

"Yeah, but I can't get pregnant twice." I tried to pull his head back towards me. He complied easily, but this kiss was gentler than the heated one we had just shared.

"I've been waiting weeks to do that," he whispered against my lips. "I have another road trip. We leave after practice tomorrow, but can I call you?"

All I could do was nod. "It's going to be a few weeks until we see each other again then. I leave to go visit my Dad this weekend."

In response, he kissed me again-long and hard. By the time he pulled away I was glad he had such a tight grip on me otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hold myself up.

"I'll call you tomorrow night." He gave me one last kiss and turned around.

I quickly opened the door to my apartment and leaned against the door. I let out a big sigh as I rested my head against the door.

"So how was it?" Rose shouted from the couch. I pushed myself from the door and walked to short distance to the couch. I just plopped down and took a deep breath.

"He's perfect, Rose. Absolutely and completely perfect," I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "This is the first time since I found out that I feel like everything's going to be okay."

"Then why are you crying?" She laughed. I couldn't stop the big fat tears from rolling down my face.

"Because I'm so scared," I sobbed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I'm so confused."

"Everything has been so easy. It didn't take that long for Edward to accept this, meeting his sister, just everything. It's all been so smooth. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Well, let's be honest. You haven't met his parents yet. And neither of you have even told your parents. So there's plenty of time for things to go wrong."

I glared at her as I wiped my tears. "Part of me wants all the drama to just happen now so that when I'm fat and pregnant I'll have nothing to worry about."

"Life doesn't always work that way, sweetie. Besides, your life will never be drama free. Just enjoy the good times now and try not to think about all things going to hell. You'll have plenty of time to think about that when you go visit Charlie."

And Rose was right. Of course she was. Why am I complaining about Edward being perfect?

"I know. I'm going to bed. Thanks for the kind of pep talk," I stood up and slowly walked to my room.

Work the next day was long, but at least I was busy. My morning sickness was slowing down. _Thank God_. But now I was just so exhausted all the time. Growing a baby inside of you was hard work.

Rose had some sort of date tonight so I had the apartment all to myself. I was falling asleep on the couch watching some singing competition show when the ringing of my phone woke me up.

"'Ello," I grumbled out not checking to see who was calling.

"Did I wake you up?" Edward's voice startled me awake. His voice was quite nice to wake up to though. "Isn't it only 7:30 there?"

"I'll remind you that I'm currently housing a growing baby inside of me. A baby that you put inside of me."

"Alright, I guess I won't make fun of you," he laughed.

"Where are you?"

"Florida. I'm actually sitting on the beach right now. My teammates went out for dinner, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

_See? This man is perfect._

"Just tired. Good news though! I only threw up once today."

"I'm glad, Bella."

"Edward? When are you telling your parents?" I whispered.

"I had planned on telling my family when I get back this weekend. It'll be the first time I can make it to Sunday dinner in a long time. I just figure this would be easiest."

"Are you nervous about telling them?"

"Yes, but they have to except it. I mean nothing is going to change the fact that you're pregnant, so they'll either accept it or not be apart of this baby's life. I know for a fact my parents won't be thrilled but there is no way they won't love this baby and help anyway they can."

I bit my lip as we both waited for the other to say something.

"Why do you ask, Bella?"

"I'm trying to decide the best way and time to tell my Dad. I figure I should just get it done and over with so I don't dwell on it anymore than I already am."

"Are you worried about his reaction?"

"I'm his only child, Edward. He's told me countless times how I'm his whole world. How he's so proud of me and then I do this."

"Bella, no matter what, he's going to love you."

"He's going to be so mad at me," I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella. Shh. I can't handle your tears, beautiful. Especially when I'm not there," he tried to soothe me. He continued to say gentle phrases to me until I was finally breathing and only tears ran down my face. At least my ugly sobbing and choking for air sounds had stopped.

"Just tell me everything's going to be ok. Promise me it's all going to work out," I begged pathetically.

"Bella, I promise that no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you. You're not alone," he said softly. I aggressively wiped the tears from my eyes as he calmly waited for me to say something.

"Um, I have a doctor's appointment when I get back, and I'm really hoping you can make it. It's Wednesday at 5."

"Let me look at my calendar real quick," he said. I only had to wait a few seconds before I got my answer. "Well, luck is on our side. I'm free that day."

"Good, it will be the first time I get to hear the heartbeat."

"I'm glad I get to be there," he paused for a moment before continuing. "Are you better, Bella?"

"Loads better. Thank you and I'm sorry about my meltdown," I could feel my cheeks start to blush.

"We can blame your hormones," he replied with a chuckle. "I should let you get some sleep though. Bella, promise me you'll call if you need to talk or anything. I don't want to hang up if you're still upset."

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. Thanks again."

"Anytime, beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Sleep tight, Bella."

And with that he hung up. I held my phone to my chest. It really bothered me that Edward seemed so collected and calm with everything happening. I was the one freaking out over nothing.

The next week passed by quickly. I heard from Edward often whether he was able to call or just a simple text asking how I was feeling. Life felt somewhat normal for once. I tried not to think about the impending talk with Charlie, but now that I was sitting on the plane on my way to Seattle, it was all I could think about.

When the plane landed in Seattle, it was raining. Nothing unusual about that. Waiting for my luggage was brutal. Waiting for Charlie was brutal. Seeing Charlie was brutal.

"There's my baby girl! Sorry I was late. Traffic was awful for some reason," he said as he hugged me. I bit my lip hard trying to stop myself from crying. "I missed you, Bella."

I couldn't stop the few tears that did leak out. _Why have I turned into such a crybaby?_ He must have heard my choppy breathing because he pulled me back from the hug and held onto my shoulders.

"You alright, Bells?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just really missed you," I responded nodding my head. He held onto my shoulders for another moment before nodding and grabbing my suitcase.

The long drive back to Forks was quiet. Both Charlie and I weren't much of talkers. We tended to enjoy the silence. Just being in each other's company was enough for us. My heart started racing as we turned down the familiar road and I saw our little blue house. Charlie brought my suitcase up to my old room for me.

"Why don't you get settled and then we can talk about getting some food," he suggested. Before he left my room, he paused to kiss my forehead. "I love you, Bells. I'm so glad you're here."

"I love you too, Dad."

But as soon as he shut the door I lunged forward to grab my phone.

"Hello," Edward answered on the first ring. "I hope this means you made it."

"I did. I'm at my Dad's house now. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just sitting in my car in front of my parents' house completely freaking out."

I couldn't help but laugh. Composed Edward was finally having a meltdown.

"Is it bad that I'm happy we are pretty much telling our parents at the same time? It's nice knowing you are suffering like I am," I said still chuckling.

"It's not funny Bella," he replied, but I could hear him trying to cover up his laughs. "I'll send you a text when it's over."

"Alright, I'll try to call you later. Good luck, Edward."

"You too, beautiful."

With that, I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. My dad was sitting in his favorite recliner watching some show about fishing. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Dad, I have to talk to you," I forced out. He looked over at me and saw the determined look in my eyes. He silently turned the TV off.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Dad, but I'm pregnant." Most surprising was that I wasn't crying yet.

For a solid five minutes Charlie just stared at me with wide eyes and a slightly relaxed jaw. In the back of my mind I noticed the similarities from when I told Edward.

"Wh… wh… what?" He stuttered.

"About two months ago I went out with Rosalie. I met this guy and we just hit it off. I've never done anything like that before."

Now the tears wouldn't stop pouring down my face. Charlie jumped up from his chair and began to pace. He stopped and looked at me. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. When he moved his hands I could see the tears in his eyes. All that did was make me cry more. He took two long strides and dropped to his knees in front of me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, baby girl. We'll figure this out. It's all going to be ok." I could feel his shoulders shaking as he was crying with me. I felt like such a terrible person. He hugged me for a long time. Just simply rocking us back in forth until my sobs slowly started to end.

He let go of me and sat next to me on the couch. He took a lot of deep breaths and wiped his tears away.

"Does this guy know?"

"Yeah, I told him a few weeks ago. He didn't handle it very well in the beginning, but he's really come around. He's been great."

"Tell me about this punk."

"Dad," I smiled shaking my head. "His name is Edward Cullen. He plays hockey for the Blackhawks. His family is from around Chicago. He's really been there for me these past few weeks."

All Charlie did was nod. I bit my lip trying to stop my tears.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly, unable to look at him.

"Bells, you're a grown woman. Had you come to me like this when you were sixteen, then you can bet your ass I would be mad as hell. I'm just disappointed. I wanted you to do things the right way. The traditional way I guess. Plus, no guy is ever good enough for my baby girl."

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "Edward's a good man."

"Good man or not, he knocked up my baby girl and there will be hell to pay."

"Oh, Dad," I laughed, secretly hoping he was kidding.

He let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess it's finally time for me to move to Illinois, huh?"

I quickly pulled my head away from his shoulder to look in him the eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I can't let my grandchild be so far away from me. Plus, someone needs to teach 'em to fish and what not. No offense, but you can't tie a knot to save your life."

The thought of my Dad moving to be closer to me just made me feel so safe again. That feeling of security when you're in your parents' arms never goes away. I didn't even know I was craving that security until I had felt it every time he hugged me. Now I would get that again more than a few times a year. I thought my heart was going to explode.

"I would love that, Dad. Nothing would make me happier."

"Well, I'm not moving to Chicago. The suburbs I can handle. But you know how I feel about you living in the city. I'm not doing it."

"I know," I said with a smile.

"I love you, Bells. Nothing will ever change that. Not an unplanned pregnancy or anything. "

"I love you too, Dad."

After we hugged one more time, Charlie, in a way only Charlie can, began to discuss what we should have for a late lunch. I sat there wondering how everything was going with Edward.

* * *

So what did everyone think? Please let me know! I love to know what everyone is thinking! How do you think everything went with Edward? Was Charlie's reaction what you thought it would be?

PS I've never been pregnant so in the future if I miss up a detail about pregnancy kindly let me know so I can fix it. Or any other problems you notice about the story.

~Audrey


	6. Game Misconduct

My beta, beachcomberlc, has a way with commas ;)

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 6: Game Misconduct

_Game Misconduct: A penalty that results in a player being ejected from the game. For statistical purposes, a player receiving a game misconduct is often credited with 10 or 20 penalty minutes_

"Have you told your mom?" Charlie asked as he turned the TV back on.

I snorted. "No. We had our monthly talk right before I found out. I figured calling her anytime before our next scheduled call would just cause panic."

Charlie mumbled something in response, turning his focus back onto some basketball game.

"I'm going to check and see how everything went with Edward. Why don't you just order pizza or something?" I suggested as I got off the couch. I didn't wait for a response as I went to find my phone.

I had one text message waiting for me.

_Call me when you're done talking to your dad. _

_-Edward_

"Hey, beautiful," Edward answered softly. He almost sounded sad. "How did it go with your Dad?"

"There was a lot of crying, and not just by me. But he said he would move to Illinois so I guess this pregnancy is a blessing in disguise. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad, Bella." But there was a certain sadness to his voice. It had me worried.

"How did it go for you? You sound off."

He let out a long sigh and was silent for a minute.

"Not so good. They kicked me out."

"What? Why would they do that?" I was shocked. That was not what I was expecting.

"I guess that's not the right way to say it. They insinuated you were some social climbing slut looking for a way to live an easy life."

"They said that?" _Ouch._

"Not in those words exactly. They made it sound nicer but that's what they meant. I just couldn't take them talking about you like that. They don't even know you! I just got angry and walked out."

"Like during dinner?" Poor guy. Hopefully he at least got to eat before all this. I also wasn't going to point out that he didn't really know me either. Probably not the best time to pour salt into the open wound.

"No, before. I didn't want to wait anymore. Alice has sent me 20 text messages saying that they'll come around and they already feel bad about what they said. But I just needed to get away. I don't know what I was expecting, but I think it involved less yelling."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered. I was ruining things with his family. Perfect. _Just call me Bella Life-Ruiner Swan. It had a nice ring to it._

"Don't be. I feel so protective over you I couldn't take what they were saying."

"I'm still sorry. And if it makes you feel better I've pretty much come to the understanding that whoever we tell will feel the same way about me. I've accepted it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, actually. But I'm going to get some food and I'll let you get back to visiting with your Dad."

"Ok. And Edward? If my Dad can be ok with this, then it's only a matter of time before your parents come around."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll call you later."

"Night."

I just stared at my phone for a few minutes after I hung up. What else was I expecting? Here's that drama I was looking for a few days ago. But I was hoping all parents involved would accept this right away. I mean, we weren't teenagers who needed help. Sure I would probably need help with taking care of the baby, but we were both financially set. Even if Edward had told me he wanted nothing to do with this I wouldn't have needed to ask anybody for money.

"Bells, pizza is here!" Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

We both were settled in front of the TV with our pizza and my Dad with his beer. I was praying I would be able to eat this pizza. I just wanted to eat normally again. I'm pretty sure I've been losing weight since becoming pregnant. _Oh, the irony._

"I really think you should call your mother, Bells. You should call tomorrow," Dad broke the silence.

"Why would I want to do that?" I already had a feeling she would take the news of being a grandma like she took the news of being a mom-not well.

"Because despite the fact she wasn't the best mother she is still your mom."

"Why don't I just call her right now then?" I muttered sarcastically.

"That's a great idea."

I glared at him as I put my pizza down. I figured I should do what he wanted since I made him cry today.

I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. I contemplated pretending like I called and saying she didn't answer. But I was a terrible liar and Charlie would see right through me.

_Welp, here goes nothing. _At least I wasn't nervous about this call.

"Hello? Is this Bella? Is everything all right? Didn't we talk a few weeks ago?" Gotta love Renee. She sure did know how to make one feel loved.

"Yes, everything's fine. Well kind of. I have something to tell you," I paused. I really didn't want to tell her.

"Did you finally find yourself a man?" She laughed.

"I guess," I mumbled. I decided to just spit it out. "I'm pregnant."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment before a loud laugh rang through.

"That's a good one, Bella. Did your father put you up to this?" She was still laughing. I really wasn't seeing the humor in this.

"No, he didn't. I'm really pregnant."

"Oh," her tone was short and surprised. Her laughter had stopped. "Well, it's your life to ruin."

Oh. hell no. She did not go there.

"Seriously, Renee? I'm 25 years old. I'm not 18 like you were. Besides, how did I ruin your life? You pawned me off to Dad the first chance you had," I was livid. My whole life I had tried to accept the fact that my mom just wasn't ready to be a mom. That she loved me in her own way. Hearing I had 'ruined her life' was quite dramatic, even for Renee, considered she didn't have to do anything after I was born. However, it did support the idea that my middle name should be Life-Ruiner.

"Bella, you do not have the support you need to raise a child. Just like I didn't at the time," she tried to sound reassuring. She had to be joking.

"Do you even hear yourself? Dad raised me by himself just fine because you weren't there to support us. Besides, Edward is great and promised to be there for everything."

"He says that now, but just wait until you're fat with stretch marks. I saw the way Charlie looked at me with distaste the further I was along in my pregnancy," she scoffed.

"You're psychotic. But, I guess I'll just find out." I felt like I was going to explode.

"Whatever, Bella. Was that all?" God, she sounded like such a child.

"Was that all? I tell you that I'm pregnant and that's really all you have to say? Yeah, that's it. Nice chat, Mom. I'll talk to you in a month," I didn't wait for a reply as I hung up.

What was wrong with that woman? I continued to contemplate that as I went back downstairs to watch TV with Charlie.

"So, kind of funny you and your mom are pregnant at the same time, huh?" Charlie chuckled as I sat down.

My head snapped to meet his glaze as my eyes widened.

"Oh no. I thought she would've told you. She called me last week and made me promise not to tell you because she said she wanted to. I guess when she told that new husband, Phil, he just walked out on her. I figured she was calling for sympathy," Charlie continued to say. I think I was in shock.

"Renee, my mom, is pregnant, at this very moment?"

"That's what she told me," but I didn't let him finish as I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call my mother again.

"Oh wow, hearing from you twice in one day. When did I get so lucky?" She answered sarcastically. She had some nerve.

"Are you pregnant? Because that had to be some kind of sick joke you told Dad, right?"

"Yes, but Bella-"

"Are you keeping this baby?" I interrupted her.

"I am, but-"

"No, you don't get to say 'but'. What is wrong with you?" I yelled. "You didn't even tell your daughter this and then when I tell you that I'm pregnant you say it will ruin my life. You know, you shouldn't have sex if you can't live with the consequences of being stupid!"

"Bella, this is different though. I'm much older. I'm ready to be a mom now. And Phil will come back. He just needs time," she said pathetically.

"I can't believe you. Just put yourself in my shoes for one minute and try to feel bad about how terrible you're making me feel."

"Bella, sweetheart-"

"No, you don't get to do that. Just stop Renee. I hope you have a nice life with this baby you actually want with a man who doesn't want you."

And with that I hung up. Maybe it was a little harsh, but damn I didn't know what I was feeling in that moment.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I don't know what I ever saw in that woman," Charlie said as he stood up to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" I asked softly.

"Having you?" He waited as I nodded my head. "Hell no, sweetheart. I might have been young and had no idea what I was doing, but you will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Renee is a complete idiot for not seeing that."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime. Now why don't you go get your laptop and we can start looking for places in Illinois for me. I want to get this started."

My Dad was the best. So for the rest of the night we looked up places in the suburbs. He promised he would come visit around Christmas and look at some places in person. Hopefully, by January my Dad would be living in the same state as me again.

After saying our goodnights we both made our way upstairs to our respective bedrooms and called it a night. What a day! What an emotional last few hours. I looked at the clock seeing that it was 10:30 meaning it was 12:30 in Chicago. I bit my lip as I thought about calling Edward again. Oh well.

"Hello? Everything alright, Bella?" Edward answered almost right away.

"Sorry for calling so late, but I have to tell you something. But you are not allowed to laugh. If you do I will hit you the next time I see you."

"I promise not to laugh," Edward replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"My mother is pregnant."

I could hear him trying to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"Edward! It's not funny!" I whined. "Who gets pregnant the same time as their mom? Isn't she too old now or something?"

"I'm trying so hard not to laugh. I apologize, beautiful. I promise our baby will be so much cuter than hers."

"Hey! That's my half brother or sister you're talking about!" I joked. I guess that's not really a joke if it's true.

"I just can't win in this situation."

"I'm totally kidding. Obviously our baby is going to be cuter." I mean with a dad like Edward how could this baby not be the most beautiful baby ever, even if it had me for a mom. "But, I'll let you get some sleep. I just had to let you know."

"I'm glad you did. I'll talk to you soon. Night"

"Night," I whispered as I hung up. Man, I sure was falling fast for this guy.

The visit with Charlie was just what I needed. I got to be away from everything and spend time with my wonderful dad. All too soon, I was back home in Chicago waiting in the reception area to be called back for my appointment. I was really antsy because Edward said he would be there and he still had not arrived. I had only gotten a text from him the day before because he was busy being a professional athlete and all.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called me back. I sighed and stood up. All the typical appointment stuff was done, like taking my weight and blood pressure. As I was shown to a room and my doctor began asking questions about how I was feeling and if I had any concerns or questions, I still continued to look at the door hoping Edward would be walking through it.

"Ok, so this is a Doppler. We use it to listen to the baby's heartbeat. So why don't you just lay back-"

"Can we please just wait a few more minutes? The baby's father promised he would be here and I don't want him to miss it," I begged.

"Bella, I'm sorry-" But once again Dr. Webber was interrupted but this time by the door opening. Edward was a little out of breath and running his hand through his hair as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"I apologize for being so late. Traffic was terrible," Edward explained as he sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed my hand. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and squeezed my hand. I let out a breath and smiled at him. Thank god he made it.

"Ok, let's listen," Dr. Webber smiled.

And the sound of galloping horses filled the room. That was my baby. My baby was alive inside of me. Just the thought of that had me feeling all kinds of weird. It hadn't felt real before, but hearing the baby's heartbeat just made it seem like it was all actually happening.

"Wow," Edward whispered. He leaned down again and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Wow," I repeated back to him. His smile was blinding.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. All sounds well and everything. Your morning sickness should be easing up quite a bit in the very near future. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, Dr. Webber," I said as I sat up.

Edward stood to shake her hand and then she left the room.

Edward turned and sat back down. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"It just all seems so surreal. Almost as if this isn't really my life," Edward said with a small smile on his face. He stared at my stomach in wonder.

"I know what you mean."

"Are you hungry? How about we go get some food?" Edward asked suddenly as he offered his hand to help me stand up. I nodded my head and followed him out of the doctor's office.

As I followed Edward's car to some restaurant I thought to myself how content I was. My baby was healthy. I was healthy. And I still had Edward by my side.

* * *

So what did everyone think? I have a lot planned for the next chapter. It's probably going to be a long one!

Thanks for reading :)

~Audrey


	7. Headshot

I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I messed up my foot running and have to have surgery. It's been a crazy week…

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

I feel like everyone should know that beachcomberlc is just the best for all her help.

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 7: Headshot

_Headshot: A hit where the primary contact is made to an opponent's head. A major or match penalty in the NHL if such a hit is made from a lateral or blind side position._

Edward was awfully quiet while we were being seated at the restaurant. He did however keep looking at me and smiling that half smile at me. I, in response, would bite my lip and shake my head at him. He had my stomach filled with butterflies. It was a good feeling. I was sure the blush on my cheeks would become permanent if he didn't stop looking at me like that.

"Have you thought about any names?" He asked finally breaking the silence after we both order salads.

"A little, but then I try to make sure I don't know anybody by that name and it just gives me a headache," I rolled my eyes. "Have you thought about names?"

"Not really. Picking a name freaks me out," he shuddered.

"Why?" I laughed at him.

"Because this will be the kid's name forever. What if we pick something terrible and then he ends up hating us for it?"

"We'll just have to make sure the name doesn't suck!" I didn't want to freak him out more by telling him that the "he" may actually be a "she". One thing at a time.

"No pressure or anything," he mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You're a professional athlete. Don't you thrive under pressure or whatever?"

"That's totally different. We are talking about naming a human being. At the end of the day, that's all this kid will have. And if it's terrible we're setting the kid up for failure before he even has a chance to prove himself."

"You're being ridiculous," I was still laughing at him. "How about if it's a boy we name him Edward Junior and we can call him Eddie?" I suggested, knowing he would hate it.

"What did I just say about setting the kid up for failure? No way will that happen!"

"Oh stop it," I laughed at him.

Our waitress brought our salads by and I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lingered a little too long on Edward for my liking. I also saw that she looked directly at my left hand, which was reaching for my glass of water. Yeah, she definitely was sizing me up. I looked at Edward to see if he was checking her out. His eyes remained focused on me though. I blushed at the attention and he chuckled at me.

"Bella, I don't want you to date other guys. Hell, if I had my way I wouldn't want you to talk to other guys, but I know that's a little much," he said abruptly.

"What?" That was shocking and unexpected.

"I know that I shouldn't demand that from you, but I really like you Bella."

"Are you going to throw a lettermen jacket at me and say we are going steady now?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's fast, I know. But I never stop thinking about you. You make me smile and laugh. I just love being around you. Even if you weren't pregnant, I don't know. I just really like you," he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Man, he was adorable when he was being all shy and awkward.

"But this is like our first date."

"I'll take you on as many dates as you want, beautiful."

"Well, now I'm waiting for you to pass me a note that says check yes or no to be my girlfriend." Why was I the most awkward person?

"It all depends on what you would say."

"Obviously I would say yes."

His responding smile made my heart stop. He looked like I just told him I found the cure to cancer. He leaned over the table to capture my lips. It was a rather awkward kiss because neither of us could stop smiling long enough to actually kiss.

"I guess I should start calling all those guys beating down my door to get with the pregnant lady and tell them I'm now off limits," I joked. Edward playfully glared at me.

"Good thing I don't have to call any ladies around the country and tell them that I'm taken. I'm sure they would be heartbroken," Edward shook his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seriously don't hook up with girls when you're on the road? I can't imagine them not throwing themselves at you."

"I'm a relationship kind of guy. I told you in New York I don't do that. I just felt so drawn to you."

I knew just what he meant. We both were silent for a few minutes as we continued to eat. It was official. I would always have red cheeks because Edward hardly took his eyes off me. I must have done something seriously great in a past life to deserve Edward in this one.

"Bella, if you pull out your wallet I will lose my mind," Edward said just after the waitress brought our bill.

"Edward, I can pay-"

"I have no doubts that you can, but this is a date. I asked you to dinner therefore I pay," he said strongly. He handed his credit card right to the waitress because she had just been standing there staring at him. _Back off, whore. He's mine._

"Fine, I invite you to get ice-cream," I responded stubbornly.

"It's December in Chicago, do you really want ice-cream?"

"No, but I want to pay for something."

"As my girlfriend you're going to have to get use to me buying you things. I'm a pretty damn good boyfriend, if I do say so myself," he stated matter-of-factly. "Now, say thank you and smile politely."

"Thank you," I mumbled and gave him a weak smile. He rolled his eyes at me. The waitress was already back. He quickly signed the receipt and stood up. He helped me with my coat like a true gentleman. After he had his coat on he gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the restaurant.

We both stopped in front of my car. For an early December night it really wasn't too cold out.

"Before I forget, I gave your number to Mike," Edward said.

"Pawning me off already, huh?"

"Hell no," he laughed. "Jessica asked for it. Would you like to come to tomorrow's game?"

"I'll have to check my schedule," I sarcastically replied. He lightly kissed my lips again.

"You do that. I'll talk to you later, girlfriend," he whispered. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I look forward to it, boyfriend," I whispered back. He leaned down to kiss me more deeply this time. I don't think I would ever get tired of his lips. But all too soon we separated and he opened my car door for me. As I got in and sat down Edward gave me one more kiss.

"You're going to have to stop kissing me so I can go home," I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Drive safe, beautiful."

"You too," I said as he shut the door for me. He slowly backed away from my car and I looked in my rearview mirror as I drove off.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face even if I wanted to. I walked into the apartment and it felt like I was floating. I dropped my coat on the ground and walked over to the couch where Rose was sitting watching TV. I laid down and put my head in her lap.

"What has you so pleased?" She asked looking down at me.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. Do you think it's too soon?"

She snorted at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're pregnant with his baby. I don't think it really matters if it's too soon. Your relationship with him doesn't follow any pattern. You get to make it up as you go. Lucky bitch," she muttered the last part. But I saw her smile so I knew she was joking. "Go ahead and tell me all about how perfect he is."

And just like that, I couldn't stop talking. Rose was a great friend. She knew when I needed space and she knew when I needed to talk. I couldn't imagine life without her.

I slept like a baby that night. The grin wouldn't leave my face either. I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. I felt better than I had in a while. No morning sickness, just a happy Bella. It was wonderful. I even got a nice text from Edward.

_Good morning, girlfriend. Let me know if you want a ride to the game tonight. Have a great day._

_-Edward_

I was afraid I was going to have this dumb grin on my face for the rest of my life. Not that that would be a bad thing.

My good mood carried over to work. No matter what was thrown my way I had a smile on my face. No amount of dumb office drama was going to hold me down. Besides, since I went into work early I would get to leave early. A shortened day was enough to make my good mood last.

At lunch I had gone out to get soup when I heard my phone ring. I didn't recognize the number so I was little hesitant to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! It's Jessica," she replied excitedly. "I hope you don't mind that I made Mike get your number from Edward."

"It's not a problem. What's up?"

"So since you're with Edward now, I could use a favor. The Blackhawks have this thing called the Better Halves for girlfriends and wives to help with charities and stuff. In December we do a bunch of toy drives so the guys can take toys to sick kids. We could really use your help tonight. Things get a little frantic sometimes."

"What would I have to do?"

"It's all before the game and you just take toys from the people who bring stuff to the game."

"Um, I don't know. Edward might not like that-"

"Oh stop! Edward won't care," she cut me off.

"Sure, Jessica. I'll help," I reluctantly said.

"Perfect! You're a lifesaver! Text me when you get to the UC!" She hung up before I could say another word. That was a quick conversation.

Hopefully Edward wouldn't mind that I was just throwing myself into things.

The rest of my day went by fast and before I knew it I was sitting on my couch waiting for Edward to come pick me up. I was stressing about telling Edward I would be helping the other girlfriends and wives.

A knock on my door and a smiling Edward on the other side made some of my self-doubt disappear. Before even saying hello, Edward pulled me into him and gave me a deep kiss. He pulled put after a minute and kissed my forehead. _Edward, stop making my heart melt._

"Hello, girlfriend," Edward said as he grabbed my hand. After only one day of him being my boyfriend I could tell, just like he said, he was pretty good at this relationship thing.

"Hi," I replied. _Damn you blush._

"How was your day?" He asked as he led the way to his car.

"It was uneventful. My typical day. How was your day?"

"My typical game day. Morning skate, nap, you know? The usual."

Like the true gentleman he is, Edward opened the door for me and helped me in the car. He gave me a light kiss on the lips before shutting my door.

"What are you stressing about?" Edward asked as he started the car. _How did he even know I was worrying?_

"Jessica called me today," I started. He glanced over at me while he was waiting at a red light. He motioned for me to continue. "She asked me to help with the toy drive at the game tonight."

"And you're worried about what I would think?" He guessed. I just bit my lip.

"Bella, you're my girlfriend now. That automatically means you are included in anything with the Better Halves. I don't mind. Okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled. I was relieved he didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the ride to the United Center was filled with talk about our day.

"So we got another new guy. He was traded yesterday," Edward said as he turned to go down the ramp to park.

"See, I don't know if I should say poor guy or lucky him," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely lucky him. I know you don't know much about hockey, but we're actually pretty good," Edward said as he turned the car off. I just shook my head at him. I went to open the door when Edward grabbed my hand. "Please let me get your door."

I let out a sigh and sat back against my seat. He quickly walked around to open the door for me.

"Thank you," he said as he helped me from the car. He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand. I smiled. This was probably one of those things he liked to do as a good boyfriend. I could handle it.

Once inside, Jessica was standing and appeared to be waiting for me. She made a beeline for me and pulled me away from Edward. I did receive another kiss just before Edward walked toward the dressing room. I muttered a quiet 'good luck' under my breath. I didn't have time to say much to his face though. Jessica was determined to get me to the front of the UC.

"Bella, I've been debating with myself if I should ask you this or not," Jessica said cryptically. "I don't want to offend you."

"Just ask, Jessica," I said bracing myself.

"Are you pregnant? Because, not like you're showing or anything yet, but Lauren planted this seed in my head."

Not like I would be able to hide the fact forever that I was so now was as good of time as ever to start telling people. I didn't even know who Lauren was.

"I am," I said keeping my head up high.

"I'm not judging you or anything. Hell, why do you think me and Mike are together?" She laughed.

"You have a kid?" I was shocked. How did I not know this?

"It was a false alarm, but we liked each other enough to stay together," she said as we made our way to tables by one of the entry gates. "But on with the toy drive. We organize quite a few charity things for the guys to participate in too. Like every once in a while we have a mystery puck thing and other little stuff."

"How do you all have time for it?"

"Well honestly, most of the wives don't work. They focus on charity stuff and raising their kids. It's why they do all the charity work because they have plenty of time," she said with a shrug. "It's kind of the best life."

I just nodded and started helping organize things. Jessica talked constantly. I couldn't even say what she was really talking about. But she seemed happy so I let her keep talking.

I was kept busy collecting toys and interacting with people. I had a lot of fun. Most of the fans were very nice. I did get my fair share of evil eyes from some of the female fan base when they found out I was with Edward. _If they didn't want to know the answer, they should've never asked who I was dating!_ Jessica told me to get use to the jealously.

Time passed by fast. It felt like I had blinked and Jessica and I were already taking our seats to watch the game. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Alice making her way toward us.

"I found the man I'm going to marry, Bella," Alice said with a huge smile. She didn't even bother to say hi before collapsing in her seat.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked, humoring her.

"The new guy. Jasper Whitlock. I'm so tempted to go to the press box to find him and jump his bones," Alice replied looking to where I assume the press box was.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"Alice, serious time. What happened when Edward told your parents?"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "Everyone was being dramatic. My mom said things she shouldn't have and Edward just stormed off."

"Ohh, fireworks when telling the family?" Jessica asked looking at me with sympathy. "I was terrified of what our families would say."

"My mom pretty much called Bella a gold digger so that was fun," Alice said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I come from money anyways so at least I wouldn't get called that. Sorry, Bella," Jessica said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Jess," I mumbled turning my focus back to the game that had already started.

"But seriously, Bella. Don't worry. My parents will come around eventually," Alice said as she placed her hand on my knee.

By the third period I was getting tired but at least the Hawks were doing well. They were up 3-0 and Edward had scored a goal. The United Center had been super loud all night. It was probably the only thing keeping me awake. And just a few minutes into the final period I was intently watching as Edward had the puck and was skating quickly up the ice. I was too focused on Edward to see the player from the other team closing in on him.

And to my absolute horror, Edward didn't see the player coming at him either. The way his head hit the ice was sickening. I immediately jumped out of my seat and my hands covered my mouth. Tears were already beginning to form in my eyes.

The United Center was silent for the first time that night. It was eerie.

"Alice, why isn't he getting up?" I whispered as she grabbed my hand. People from the bench rushed onto the ice to tend to Edward. I gasped when I saw people rushing to bring a stretcher on the ice after a few minutes. I felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Time seemed to be standing still.

"C'mon, Bella. I'll take you guys downstairs," Jessica said as she lightly pushed me toward the exit. Alice continued to hold my hand as we quickly made our way downstairs. Just as we rounded a corner I saw the stretcher being walked up to the waiting ambulance.

"Edward!" I cried out as I let go of Alice's hand to run over to him. Someone stepped out of my way so that I could grab his hand. Edward's eyes looked over at me and he smiled lightly.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"You're not allowed to get hurt," I mumbled as I pushed his hair off his forehead. He gave a soft chuckle. "Is he okay?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We're taking him to the hospital just to make sure. He lost consciousness so we want to make sure there is nothing more serious happening," was the response I got from someone. I didn't look away from Edward's face. I kept checking to make sure he was ok, like I would really be able to tell if he wasn't.

"Are you riding with us?" Once again I was too focused on Edward to see who asked. I did glance at Alice to make sure it was all right with her. She was family.

"Go Bella. I have to call my parents," Alice made a shooing motion with her hand, already pulling out her phone from her purse.

"Crap, Alice! I left my purse."

"Don't worry about it, just go! I'll get it!" Jessica said from behind Alice.

The ride to the hospital had me clutching Edward's hand for dear life. They practically had to drag me away when we got there. I was ushered to the waiting room. I didn't have to wait alone for long because Alice came busting through the door.

She walked up to me and handed me my purse.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called your roommate. She was packing you some overnight stuff. Also your Dad sent you a message asking about Edward. Guess he was watching the game," Alice said. I put my purse down and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered trying to hold back the tears. After a few minutes I pulled away to sit down. "He's going to be fine, right?"

"He's tough. He'll be just fine," she tried to reassure me.

I sent my Dad a short message back letting him know where I was and that I didn't know much.

It felt like we were waiting forever. Rosalie stopped by with a bag of clothes and toiletries. She asked me to keep her posted.

"I would stay if I could, but I have a super early meeting with a client," she said apologetically. "I'm sure he's just fine." After a long hug, she waved to Alice and left.

I must have fallen asleep, because before I knew it Alice was lightly shaking me to wake up. A doctor who I had seen when we arrived at the emergency room walked right over to where Alice and I were sitting in the waiting room.

"All the tests came back normal, we're going to keep him over night just as a precaution," she smiled politely as Alice and I stood up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Thank god._

"Visiting hours are over, unless you're family," she continued while looking at me. I gave her a tight-lipped smile in return.

"Good thing you're his wife, Bella. You go back and check on him while I call my parents," Alice said. I tried to quickly hide my shock as I glanced over at Alice. I put my hands behind my back so I could hide my ring-less finger. I wasn't going to miss this chance to go see Edward, though.

How could Alice be the most nonchalant person ever? Maybe she gives lessons. I could learn a thing or two from her.

"Follow me, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor said. _That certainty sounded nice though._

She pointed out which room Edward was in and turned to walk away from me. I took a deep breath before opening the door to Edward's room. I felt like I could breathe again knowing he was fine. As soon as I walked in his eyes opened slowly. He gave me a lazy smile.

"Alice told the doctor we're married so that I could come back here. Sorry," I mumbled, looking down. I was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"It's fine, Bella," he chuckled. "Come here."

I slowly made my way over to his bed. He patted the bed clearly showing me he didn't want me to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed one of my hands as I ran my fingers through his hair. I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Lay down," Edward whispered scooting over in his bed.

"Edward," I warned, trying to give him a stern look. But he looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes and I couldn't say no. _Damn him._ I rolled my eyes and carefully cuddled up to him. He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest. Even in the uncomfortable, too small hospital bed I was more relaxed than I think I had ever been.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I scoffed.

"Well you looked a little panicked in the ambulance, so I just want to make sure you aren't stressed or something."

"I'm fine now that I know you're ok," I whispered placing a kiss on his chest.

We quietly just laid there in each other's arms. It was soothing to hear Edward's heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

I heard the door open suddenly. I tried to sit up in case it was a nurse coming to check on Edward, but his strong arms held me in place. When I looked over at the door I saw a beautiful older woman standing in the door with wide eyes. I looked into her green eyes and felt myself beginning to panic.

"Mom?" Edward called out.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Oh man, unexpected run in with Edward's mom!

So I'm still on the fence about the baby's gender and would love to hear what you guys think they should have!

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to get uploaded! Thanks for reading everyone.

~Audrey


	8. Defenseman

Hello everyone! I got super lucky and my doctor had an opening to do my surgery last week! So I've been a little out of it and in a lot of pain but I'm good to go again! It was quite an amazing shock to check my email after a few days and see how many people have shown some interest in my story! I love the support. So thank you everyone :)

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

Big thanks to my beta, beachcomberlc!

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 8: Defenseman

_Defenseman: One of two players that are positioned further back on the ice than the forwards._

I found myself scrambling to get out of the tiny hospital bed, but Edward wouldn't let me go. He finally let me sit up after a few seconds of me struggling. He did hold my hand tight so that I couldn't run away. To be honest, I was quite desperate to do just that.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Edward asked impatiently.

"I thought that hearing my son had been knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital warranted a visit," she replied holding her chin high. She hadn't moved very far into the room. "Imagine my shock at finding out there was already a Mrs. Cullen in the room with you."

Her gaze shifted to me. _Oh shit._ Her gaze, however, was filled with wonder and not the resentment I thought would be there. Very strange.

"I should go, Edward. I have to work in the morning anyways and it's getting late," I rambled on.

"Bella, don't go. I don't want you to," Edward pleaded with me.

"Edward," I started, but once again his eyes just drew me in. When I sighed and looked up I saw a smirk beginning on his face from the corner of my eye. He knew what he was doing using that pout on me. I would need to figure out a way to resist his charms soon.

"Why don't you go get some tea while I talk to my mom real quick? Come back in about five minutes."

I didn't say anything, but I gave his hand a squeeze and a small smile. Now came the alarming task of walking past his mom. I didn't even make eye contact with her as I brushed past her as quickly as possible. I could feel her stare follow me for a few minutes.

I felt the stress slowly leave my body the further I got away from Edward's room. I leaned against a wall and placed my hand on my tummy.

"I was kind of hoping one of your grandmas would like you," I whispered. Poor kid.

"It's not too late," a man said to me. I looked up sharply and was almost face to face with a handsome man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I knew those eyes. Alice had those same beautiful blue eyes. _I couldn't escape this family even if I tried._

"Sorry to startle you. I saw you leaving Edward's room and I came to make sure my wife hadn't said anything to upset you. I'm Carlisle; you must be Bella," he said extending a hand to me. I lightly shook his hand, surprised by his politeness.

"It's nice to meet you," I mumbled back.

"Bella, I'm not trying to make excuses for my wife, but she's extremely protective of our family. Money changes people in the worst way. I know, as does she, that it was wrong to judge you before meeting you. It's an adjustment period," he said with a sad smile.

"I understand. This hasn't been easy on anyone," I whispered. Did this man not know that of all the people involved I was the one feeling the effects the most? I mean I'm the one who's pregnant.

"I hope you give us a chance to show you we are good people. I'll leave you alone now and go check on my son," he said with a nod. I watched him walk away and gave him a small smile when he looked over at me as he was walking into Edward's room.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I should be happy that at least Edward supported me.

I pulled out my phone to text my Dad to let him know Edward would be fine. I ended up just going back to sit in the waiting room, contemplating how long I should give Edward's parents until they left. Maybe I should just go home anyways, but I had a feeling Edward wouldn't like that.

"Excuse me, Bella?"

_Jesus, would these people just give me a few minutes by myself! _It was draining trying to make people like you. I took a deep breath and looked up to see Edward's mom standing rather awkwardly by the door to the waiting room. She had lost the confidence she had when she was around Edward.

"I really think we started off on the wrong foot. I know that it's late and you must be exhausted, but I would really like to have lunch with you soon. I owe you an explanation for my behavior," she explained as she sat next to me.

"Mrs. Cullen-"

"Please call me Esme."

"Esme," I smiled lightly at her. "You don't owe me anything."

"Bella, please. I have my reasons, but I would really like to discuss it with you. I don't want you to think I'm this terrible, insensitive person."

This would probably be my only chance to start over with my baby's grandma. I needed to accept it, but something was holding me back.

"Fine, I'll have lunch with you," I forced out. She smiled brightly at me and handed me a piece of paper. On it was her phone number.

"I would really like to have that lunch soon, please call me tomorrow and I'll meet up with you."

I nodded my head and watched as she stood up to leave.

"Esme," I said before she could leave. She slowly turned back to me. "Why do you want this talk so bad?"

"Because of all Edward's girlfriends I've never seen him as protective as he is with you. I figure I need to clear the air between us because it's so clear you're already a big part of his life," she said with a shake of her head.

All I did was nod again. I wondered what he must have said to her.

"Goodnight, Bella. Take care of my grandbaby."

I was glad she made a quick exit after that comment because my jaw hit the floor. She didn't sound condescending at all. Her statement was filled with emotion. _What the hell was going on?_

I got up and slowly made my way back to Edward's room. I looked at my phone to see that it was well after midnight. Work tomorrow was going to be fun. I rubbed my face and took a deep breath before opening his door. Without saying a word, he opened his arms and moved to make room for me in the bed. I all but collapsed. He kissed my forehead as I snuggled as close as possible.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked quietly.

Oh, there were so many things I could list to him. His parents for starters. My mother. Raising a baby together. But I decided to settle for something safe to tell him.

"How am I going to function at work tomorrow?" I whined into his chest. He just laughed.

"Don't go."

"Be serious. I have bills to pay."

"Like what?"

"Seriously? There's rent, utilities-"

"Which I can pay for."

Oh lord. I was willing to let that comment slide due to the fact his brain was a little on the scrambled side at the moment.

"Edward," I tried to be stern.

"Bella," he mocked me with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just call off work tomorrow. Besides I might need a sponge bath tomorrow. You wouldn't subject me to having to be bathed by one of these nurses, would you?"

"Fine!" I laughed. I knew I would be getting my butt up at seven to go to work anyways. "Go to sleep, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered grabbing my chin to life it up. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled ending the kiss and put my head back on his chest.

Around four in the morning, when a nurse came to check on Edward, I was given a stern look and told hospital beds are made for one. She had a recliner brought in, which was not comfortable at all. The whole time Edward pouted, but the nurse gave him the same look she gave me. To say I got a good nights rest would be a total lie.

"Good morning, love bugs!" Alice skipped into the room at seven. She was holding a bag and had a bright smile on her face. "I have clothes for the both of you. Edward, your car is back at your place and I'll drive you home so Bella can go to work."

"How?" Edward asked still yawning. He even made yawning look good.

"I took your phone and your keys. I called Jasper and asked for his help. Also, we have a date on Friday so try not to be an ass about it," Alice said boldly.

"I should stop being surprised at your ability to meddle," Edward grumbled. I chuckled as I tried to stretch out my stiff back. _Dumb, uncomfortable hospital recliner._

"Anyways, here's an outfit for work today, Bella. And I was told by my mom to beg you if I had to in order to get you to go to lunch with her," she said throwing a bag into my lap. "I will use my powers to get you to call her. Don't try me."

"Alice, these are new clothes. I have plenty of things to wear at home," I complained. I decided to ignore her comments about her mom. One thing at a time.

"Oh stop. I own a boutique so I get lots of free samples from people trying to convince me to sell their brand in my shop. Now go get dressed so you aren't late for work," Alice demanded as she lightly pushed me towards the bathroom.

My hair was a mess and the bags under my eyes would soon be getting their own area code, but Alice had such a great sense of style. A simple pink blouse and black skirt fit me perfectly, even though I did have to suck in a little to zip up the skirt. I was not ready to think about that though. My hair was in a messy bun and I didn't have any makeup on. Good thing I wasn't trying to impress too many people at work.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked over as Edward was messing around with his phone. His head snapped up when he heard the door shut. The smile that lit up his face had my heart beating too fast. There was no way he was smiling like that while looking at me.

"Good morning. You look beautiful," he said as I gently sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh stop it," I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. He chuckled and pulled my face toward his. Our kiss was all too brief as I heard Alice sigh loudly from somewhere in the room.

"Seriously, guys. Bella, I made reservations for you and my mom today. Well, it's a little café so they don't do reservations. But I told my mom you would be there so you can't bail on her-"

"Your sister is so pushy," I said to Edward, not listening to the rest of Alice's rant.

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"I know, but she'll probably drag you to this lunch if you don't go," Edward looked serious. _Oh god. He was probably being serious. Had she done something like that before?_

"She wouldn't do that. I'm pregnant," I whispered, placing my hand on my belly. Edward covered my hand with his and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm ruthless," Alice said from the corner.

"Hey," Edward whispered, grabbing my chin. I looked into his eyes as they were overflowing with concern. "You don't have to have lunch with her if you aren't ready, Bella."

I grabbed his hand that was on my chin and held it in my lap. I took a deep breath. Time to get brave for my baby.

"I want to do this. I need to clear the air."

"Call me later," Edward whispered as he pulled me down for one more kiss.

"You guys are so freaking cute!" Alice squealed, once again interrupting us.

"Shut up, Alice!" Edward groaned as I stood up. I gave Edward a wave and resisted the urge to flip Alice off. I guess she did have her good moments sometimes though.

Work flew by faster than I was ready for. I knew that I needed to smooth things over with Esme. She was Edward's mother and I wanted her to be a part of this baby's life. I could handle an uncomfortable encounter no matter how much I didn't want to.

When I walked into the cute little café, I spotted Esme toward the back. She waved politely once she spotted me.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Thank you for meeting with me," Esme smiled as I sat down. I just smiled in response.

Before we could really start talking, our waiter was quick to bring us water and give me a menu.

We were both silent as we looked over our menus. I hoped she didn't expect me to speak up first because that wasn't happening. I don't even know why I agreed to have lunch with her in the first place.

_Because you want your child to have everything you didn't. _The voice in my head was right, like always. My child deserved opportunities that I didn't get.

We both ordered soups and salads once the waiter came back. As soon as our waiter walked away Esme took a deep breath.

"I think first I need to start with an apology. I don't know what Edward told you about the night he told us, but I assume it was that we reacted in a way he did n't like. As I said in the hospital, I had no right to judge you before meeting you. I assumed the worst and that was wrong. And for that, I am sorry," Esme said.

I just stared at her and nodded. I honestly wasn't very upset about what she said. I had come to terms with what people would think. I was more scared of her than anything. I didn't want to deal with any family drama. _I like my holidays drama free._

"As you know, we come from money. Even if Edward didn't play hockey professionally he would be set for life with his trust fund. Of course, Carlisle and I encouraged all the kids to do more with their life. My oldest, Emmett, he's the wild one. He's outgoing, sweet, and so trustworthy," she paused as our waiter brought our salad. I noticed that she didn't immediately pick up her fork. I, on the other hand, was starving.

"When Emmett was in college he met a nice girl. She was working two jobs and still had to take out student loans. Emmett isn't the type to hide things, so he told her pretty early in their relationship that money was no issue for him. She never asked him for help or money, she just acted like the perfect girlfriend. Little did we know how computer savvy this girl was," Esme scoffed at this.

I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but I remained silent.

"We still don't even know how she did it. She managed to drain his accounts. His savings, everything was gone. Thankfully she didn't have time or something to try to get to his trust fund, but the damage was done. She disappeared. Emmett was crushed. He still has a lot of trust issues."

She was once again interrupted by our waiters bringing our soups. I noticed that she hadn't touched her salad. I hoped she didn't think I was being rude for eating, but this was my lunch break after all.

"I will never apologize for protecting my family, though. It was wrong for me to quickly judge you, but I don't know you. I will not let one of my children go through that again," she said fiercely. It was clear to me that Esme was one hell of a good mother.

"I know that you don't know me. I don't blame you for judging me. I'd be shocked if you didn't. But you need to know that I'm not with your son, and I sure as hell didn't get pregnant, for your money. I could care less. I told Edward because he needed to know," I responded holding back tears.

"I know that. I have been afraid that Edward was going to come to us and tell us he got some girl pregnant for a long time. I was so worried about who this girl would be. And then my nightmare came true. But then I heard the way Alice and Edward talked about you. I saw in Edward's eyes this protectiveness I've never seen. And then I met you and I knew I was wrong. You are so completely different than that girl Emmett brought to us. And I hope we can forget about all of this and start fresh," Esme said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I would like nothing more. I want your family to be apart of this baby's life. I want this baby to have everything I didn't," I choked back the tears. Crying into my soup wasn't what I needed right now.

"And that's why you will be a wonderful mother, Bella. Thank you," Esme said grabbing my hand and squeezing lightly. I smiled back at her in return. "Well, I think we should be done discussing the deep topics, don't you think? I know you need to head back to work soon," Esme said as she waved our waiter back over. She had her food put into a to-go container. She quickly paid for lunch and I decided not to argue. I figured she owed me one.

"Thank you for lunch, Esme," I said as we were walking out of the café.

"Thank you, Bella. I know that Edward can't always be there, but I would like to invite you to our Sunday dinner," Esme said softly.

"I'll think about it," I answered honestly. She pulled me into a quick hug and then walked away in the opposite direction as me. I began walking with my head up a little higher and a small smile on my face.

I was about to walk back into my office building when I heard my phone ring. It was Rosalie.

"Bella, please tell me you're on your way to your office from lunch now," she demanded impatiently. She sounded a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm actually walking into the building now. Everything okay?"

"Kind of, but if I'm not with a calm, level headed person very soon I will be arrested for indecent exposure."

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"If I see that man one more time, I will not be able to keep my clothes on."

_Gotta love Rosalie._

* * *

I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter. You didn't honestly think I would make Esme a bad person, did you!?

~Audrey


	9. Full Strength

Well, I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter done! But it's finally here so yay!

A huge thank you goes out to Midnight Cougar for getting Delay of Game on The Lemonade Stand. A lot of you mentioned that's how you found the story. I was shocked and blown away by the increased interest! Thank you!

Another thank you to beachcomberlc. She has worked very hard to edit the entire story these past few days! She's amazing.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Delay of Game

Chapter 9: Full Strength

_Full Strength: When both teams have five skaters and one goaltender on the ice_

After discovering that Rosalie was indeed very close to my office, I hung up the phone and made my way to my desk. Just as I was sitting down Rose came staggering, dramatically, into my office.

"What man?" I asked as I settled into my seat.

"I don't even know his name, Bella. I heard someone yell 'Emmett'. Who knows if they were trying to get his attention or not? But he always leaves the gym at the same time everyday. He's all huge muscles and tall. Everything I look for in a man," Rosalie said in one breath. _She was starting to sound like Alice._

Was it a coincidence or not that this man's name might be Emmett? Edward's brother's name was Emmett. There's no way the world could be that small though.

"What's that face for?" Rose asked while I was deep in thought.

"Oh, Edward's brother's name is Emmett," I said.

"Does everything in your mind go toward making some connection to Edward?"

"What? No I just-" but I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. _Edward. Rose was going to love this._

"It's him, isn't it? Go ahead," she said, waving her hand. I flipped her off in response.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked. He must have already been released from the hospital so I was a little worried something went wrong.

"Save me," Edward groaned.

"What's going on?"

"I can't stand my sister anymore. I haven't spent this much time with her in years. I need to work my way up to this many hours of her nonstop talking and gossiping," Edward whined.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I work until five so you'll just have to deal with it," I responded as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Oh dear lord, you sound like a mom already."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'll call you when I'm done working," I didn't wait for a reply and hung up. I looked up to see Rose smiling at me.

"This boy looks good on you. I approve," Rose said as she stood up. "Try to find a picture of Edward's brother, because if it's my gym guy then I'm going to need you to get me the hookup."

"Of course. Now, I really need to get back to work," I said, motioning towards the door. She rolled her eyes but left without saying another word.

Time dragged by and I was feeling more exhausted than normal. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. But as soon as my clock turned 5 o'clock, my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking to see who was calling.

"Please come over," Edward whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back, feeling ridiculous. _Why was I whispering?_ I shook my head at myself.

"I told Alice I was going to sleep. At this point I'm about to call Jasper to come and take her out just so she'll leave."

"Jasper?" The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"New guy Alice has already claimed. I'm at the Westin off Michigan Avenue, just please, I need you," Edward continued to whisper pathetically.

"Fine. I'll be there soon. Text me the room number."

"See you soon, beautiful."

Oh that man sure did know how to make me smile. I rushed to get ready to leave. I had one hot man waiting impatiently for me and I didn't want to waste anymore time.

After a quick inner dialogue about how promiscuous I would appear if I brought a change of clothes and toiletries I decided since we'd already had casual sex we were past the point of judging. My trip home didn't last very long, and soon I was trying to find this hotel. _Oh, the memories of hotels with Edward. _

Riding up the elevator had me reliving our encounter a few months ago. What surprised me was that these memories didn't have me feeling down about myself. I could actually look back fondly and remember that Edward and I had a good time, even if it produced something unexpected and unwanted at the time.

I knocked on his door and didn't have to wait long before Alice was opening it.

"Oh, thank god you're here. He's driving me crazy!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled me into the room.

His room was amazing. It was light and very spacious. He had a small kitchenette and his own living room. Clearly he had a suite, and a very nice one at that.

Alice was already packing up her stuff to leave. _So this is what I missed out on from being an only child._

"He's in the bedroom 'sleeping'," she added air quotes. "The dummy thought I couldn't hear him talking to you."

She gave me a quick hug and left without looking back.

"Hello to you too, Alice," I mumbled under my breath.

I made my way to what I assumed to be the bedroom door. I pushed it open and saw that the lights were out and it looked as though Edward had thrown the covers over his face.

"Is she gone?" He whispered. I let out a laugh.

"Yes, so you can stop hiding now," I continued to laugh as I made my way to the bed. I sat on the edge and pulled the blanket down so I could see his face. His soft smile made my heart melt.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he sat up. His hand cupped my cheek and before I could respond he was pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away before things got too heated. He was recovering from a concussion; someone needed to stop.

"I should be asking you that! But I'm fine," I said as Edward continued to caress my cheek.

"I'm just tired and have a headache that won't go away. How's my boy?" Edward moved his hand from my cheek to my very slight baby bump. The look of joy on his face almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't wait until we find out it's a girl so I can see how much you freak out," I laughed. His head snapped up to my face and he pouted.

"That's not very nice, Bella," Edward mumbled. He wrapped his arms behind my back and gently pulled me down so I was lying next to him. I wasted no time cuddling up to him. "So you want to find out what we're having?"

I thought about that carefully. Surprises did suck and if I found out, then picking out things for the nursery would be easier.

"Yeah, I do want to know. Do you?" I asked, looking at his face as his hand went back to my stomach. My heart was swelling at how gently he was tracing invisible patterns. I knew that look of awe he had on his face well. I did that often when I thought about the fact I was growing a human being inside of me.

"I was thinking I wanted it to be a surprise," Edward answered. He slowly looked to my face. I just rolled my eyes at him. Well, I guess I could find out and just not tell him.

"So how long are you going to be living in a hotel?" I wondered. He had it made though; room service and someone to come make his bed everyday? Yeah, he was living the life.

"I'm looking for a place now. Hopefully I'll be out of here in two weeks," he said as he reached for the TV remote. "Have you thought about living arrangements once the baby's here?"

Pretty sure my heart stuttered with that statement. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Honestly, I haven't. I've been taking it day by day because thinking too far into the future has me worried. I don't really know how to handle that and what the best situation would be."

I heard Edward let out a breath. "We still have time to figure it out."

I nodded my head against his chest. He didn't hesitate to turn on a hockey game, ending our rather deep conversation for the moment.

"Hockey? You can't be serious. Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"You're joking right? I live for hockey," he said with a laugh. "Are you hungry? I can order some room service."

An hour later we were still sitting in his bed, but I was satisfied with my cheeseburger and ready to pass out.

"I need a picture of your brother," I said after I had taken our dishes and put them in the hallway. Edward protested me doing this, but I just ignored him.

"Because that's not weird at all," he said, looking at me funny. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a long story, but it's not for me. It's for Rosalie," I explained. Did he really think I would be interested in his brother? Talk about family drama. Just imagine how fun family dinners and holidays would be.

Without another word he pulled out his phone and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I shouldn't be annoyed, but my teammates and some other buddies around the league have been texting me all day. I just want to look at my phone for five minutes without getting interrupted by a text," he took another deep breath. "Here's one of all of us."

"I think it's sweet that people care about you," I said as I looked at the picture Edward sent me. It looked like a candid shot of the three siblings. Poor Alice, it appeared they were playing monkey in the middle with her shoe. Boy, did Edward look good when he was so carefree and happy.

"James Smith, the guy who hit me, texted me. I'm debating on if I should respond or not."

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" I was curious. What had Edward done to this James character to deserve that?

"I don't know if he was aiming for it to be me, but he's not the most stand up guy in the league. This isn't the first time he's hit high and he doesn't have the best rep in the league," Edward said not looking away from his phone.

"Well, in that case I don't like him," I said as I sent the picture to Rose. If I was being honest it would be pretty awesome if Rose's mystery man ended up being Edward's brother.

"He'll get what he deserves shortly," Edward replied cryptically. I stopped looking at my phone to look at his face. His expression was really devoid of anything as he continued to read texts.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hockey players have an unwritten code. I know my teammates don't like the hit so they'll make sure next time we play Smith, he'll think twice before coming after one of us again."

"Do you mean someone 's going to fight him?" I was kind of shocked. I knew hockey was a little on the violent side, but I never really thought they would pick fights over things that happened previously.

"I would do it myself, but my coaches don't really want me in the penalty box. That's not my job and if I'm in the box that puts my team in a bad spot. We have a few tough guys who have made it their job to protect us," he answered honestly.

The more I thought about it the more I didn't like the idea of Edward fighting. Seeing him get checked was hard enough, I couldn't imagine watching him willingly swap punches with another man.

"Have you gotten into many fights?" Now I was just curious.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not very good at it. Plus, the guys who are good at it get mad because I'm taking their job. It's just the way hockey works, Bella."

"Well, I'm going to need you to warn me before you decide to fight because I'd rather not see that," I shuddered.

"Yes, dear," he chuckled.

We continued to watch the rest of whatever hockey game was happening at the moment. _At least I knew we weren't watching the Hawks._

My phone chimed, indicating I'd just received a text.

_BELLA! THAT'S HIM! –Rose_

Just as I was typing out a response to her, she called me.

"Hel-" but she cut me off before I could even get out my greeting.

"Give the phone to Edward," she demanded.

"What?"

"Bella, this is vital. Just pass him the phone."

Silently I handed the phone to an amused looking Edward.

"Hello, Rosalie," Edward said. I leaned in closer so I could hear what she was saying.

"So you and Bella are going to have to invite your brother to dinner or something and I'll just happen to be there as well. He's the only member of your family who hasn't met Bella yet."

"I feel like I should warn you, Rose. He's loud and crass. He's not much of a gentleman."

"I don't care about that! I just have an extreme urge to ride this man for all he's worth."

Edward shuddered and I laughed. Typical Rosalie.

"As long as you promise never to say that to me again I'll get him to go out to dinner so you guys can meet."

"Deal."

And just like that Rosalie hung up. I'm sure she was on cloud nine at the moment. Rosalie had a very specific taste in men as well as high standards. It meant she was often single, but she always said she would never settle for anything other than the best.

"I think those two might actually be perfect for each other. I'm almost positive I've heard that same sentence come out of Emmett's mouth."

"Your brother likes to ride men? That's probably something you should've warned Rose about," I joked.

"Ha-ha," Edward muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "You look exhausted."

"That's just what every girl wants to hear. A nicer way of saying you've looked better," I said.

Edward playfully glared at me as he lightly pushed me from the bed. "Just go get ready for bed."

Just the way he said it felt so natural, but at the same time my heart sank. I quickly bolted for the bathroom hoping I would make it before I puked all over the room. It was hard to describe the feeling, but I just felt like we had done this a million times and in reality this would be the first time we would just sleep in the same bed. The hospital didn't really count considering Edward wasn't all there. Maybe I was just being crazy, but how right it all felt had me panicking.

I was confident I had every reason to be wary of Edward. Was it possible I trusted too fast? Did I forgive too easily? As much as I knew this baby needed a father in his life, why was I so ready to throw myself at Edward? There was still so much to discuss. If I wasn't careful, all these conflicting emotions would make me sick again.

I felt Edward behind me just as I was done spewing my insides out. He sat on the floor behind me and I leaned back against him. He handed me a washcloth, which I gratefully took.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. His first experience with the uglier side of pregnancy.

"I'm fine now," I paused.

_Just blame the hormones for being all over the map emotionally. _

"Why does this all seem so easy?" I whispered.

"Pregnancy doesn't seem easy from this viewpoint," Edward muttered.

"Not that. I mean us," I emphasized. No past relationship, even in the high points, was this natural. We meshed too well for having only known each other for a few months.

"Would you rather it wasn't? I can't answer that. At the risk of losing my man card, maybe you and I were just meant to be together," he said softly with a kiss on my forehead. Well, that sure did get the tears started.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"I don't. But, Bella, we'll make this work. I promise."

And just like that, as we were sitting on the bathroom floor, I knew life was going to be okay. I had Edward and no one in the world was as lucky as I was.

* * *

As always, thoughts are welcomed so please leave a review!

~Audrey


	10. Holding the Stick

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! Maybe at some point I'll be good and actually reply to them :)

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer**

No amount of thank yous is enough for beachcomberlc. She's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 10: Holding the Stick

_Holding the Stick: The act of grabbing an opponent's stick; a penalty._

After making sure that I would be fine, Edward left the bathroom to give me some privacy. I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face.

"You sure you're good?" Edward asked quietly, poking his head in around the door. I nodded at him, and he left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I gripped the edge of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're allowed to be happy," I mumbled to myself. "Quit looking for ways to be miserable."

I took a deep breath and mentally patted myself on the back for the pep talk.

I was comfortable in my pajamas for the night (nothing too risqué, just a tee shirt and sleep shorts). As I made my way towards the bed I saw the light on in the walk-in closet so I had a little more time to prepare myself. Two adults sleeping in the same bed who would be raising a child together was nothing to freak out over. _If only I could have a glass of wine._

What I wasn't prepared for was for Edward to strut out of the closet only wearing basketball shorts. Now, it had been months since I had seen this much of a perfect man, so my mouth going dry was completely normal, right? No person should have such defined abs. The "V" that led to the promised land was calling my name and his beautifully chiseled pecs were making me light-headed. No man should have such a perfect body with a face like Edward's. _Share the good genes wealth with your offspring, please!_

"Ugh," I groaned, as I threw a pillow over my face.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Perfect Body asked.

"Please, continue to throw it in my face that as I get fatter, you continue to get sexier and more cut," I said as I peeked from behind the pillow. Even if I hated how I felt at the moment, it didn't mean that I shouldn't stare at his flawlessness; one should not waste an opportunity such as this.

"If I remember correctly, a few months ago you weren't complaining about my body," Edward joked as he flexed his muscles. He even attempted to move his eyebrows up and down as if to say 'come hither'.

"Oh, stop it!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was trying my hardest to remain calm, but on the inside I was starting to feel all kinds of hot and bothered. I threw my pillow at him.

"You know you like it, Bella," Edward smirked, easily catching the pillow.

In response, I rolled my eyes again and put my hand to my forehead, covering my eyes. I felt the dip in the bed as Edward sat next to me. He grabbed my hand from my forehead and put it on his abs.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_," Edward sang gently into my ear, "_come on, sugar, let me know_."

I laughed harder at how silly he was being. When I looked up at Edward his smile took my breath away. He looked so young and carefree. I was the one making him feel this way. I couldn't stand the distance between us any longer. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine.

The feel of his lips on mine was pure heaven. I could only hope that I wouldn't get tired of it. Who was I kidding? No one would get tired of this feeling.

Edward's hands cupped my face as I moved my hands to play with the hair on the back of his neck. Just as I was considering using all my strength to pull him down on top of me, Edward suddenly stopped the kiss, but kept his forehead resting against mine.

"As much as I wish I could keep going, I'm really not up for it," he said remorsefully.

Damn concussion.

I pouted slightly. In response, Edward placed a soft, short kiss on my pouted lips.

"Fine, let's get some sleep. Unlike some people in this room, I actually have to work in the morning," I said, pushing him away from me. As he walked around to the other side of the bed I sighed as I was given a glance at the perfection that was his hockey ass.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Edward whispered after we were both settled in bed. "And goodnight, baby," Edward placed his hand over my belly and smiled.

"Goodnight," I yawned, easily cuddling close to Edward.

The next few days flew by. I continued to spend the night at Edward's hotel. The only problem with that was I had to deal with Edward's grumpiness about not playing or training at the moment. It was hard not to smile at his adorable pout. I learned that laughing at him only made him more upset.

Before I knew it, Saturday had arrived; the big double date. I had received countless texts from Rosalie with outfit ideas. She was pulling out all the stops for this one.

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard Edward knock on the bathroom door.

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I said, trying to put on my lipstick. I smiled at my reflection feeling rather proud of myself. I had a natural-looking smokey eye and my hair was curled. I was wearing a blue knee-length dress with a black belt under the bust. The skirt flared out. I paired it with black heels that tied in a bow in the front. Before I opened the door to the bathroom, I stuck my lipstick in my silver clutch.

Edward looked up from tying his shoes when he heard the door open. The way he looked me up and down had me contemplating calling Rose and telling her she was on her own tonight; that look made me feel so incredibly attractive.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Edward said as he walked over to me. He didn't hesitate to kiss me as soon as he was close enough. I lightly pushed him away knowing he was feeling so much better and it would be difficult to convince either of us that going out to dinner was better than staying in bed. _Without clothes on._

"You don't look so bad yourself," I muttered as I wiped the smeared lipstick from his lips. This man could wear a suit. He should either be naked or in a suit at all times.

"Let's get this over with," Edward groaned. He helped me put my coat on and held my hand as we walked to the lobby.

"Any news on when you'll be playing again?" I asked, while we waited for the valet to get his car.

"Not really. We can't do much until the headaches stop. But I should be good in a few weeks."

I could tell it was really beating him up that he wasn't playing. As scared as I was that he would get hit like that again, I couldn't stand seeing him this sad.

"Well, I would rather you be safe than sorry. Please don't rush it," I said as Edward helped me into the car.

"Yes, dear," Edward laughed kissing my cheek.

"I wonder how Alice and Jasper's date went last night," I said, looking out on the busy Chicago street.

"Please, don't remind me. I'm so glad I haven't had to be around him since they met," Edward shuddered.

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't at least texted me to tell me how it went." The more I thought about it the more it confused me. Surely Alice would want people to know how it went, unless it was terrible. I made a mental note to call her later.

"I don't want to think about it. I change with that man and he's probably sleeping with my sister. Oh, God. I have to beat him up," Edward groaned quietly.

"As cute as it is that you're being protective over your little sister, she is a grown woman," I reminded him.

Edward just shook his head. "This is another reason why we have to have a boy. I'll be in jail when she's in high school."

"So you'd rather us be the parents of boy because it's more acceptable for him to be having sex?"

"Yes," Edward said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Double standards will always be around. _

The only thing I could do in response was shake my head. Men will be men, I guess.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent. I was surprisingly not too worried about meeting Emmett. I'd already met the rest of his family, and after Esme's story, I was sure Emmett was a big sweetheart.

Edward helped me out of the car and quickly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I apologize in advance for anything embarrassing my brother says or does," Edward said as we walked in the restaurant.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett yelled once he spotted us walking towards. He quickly pulled Edward into a hug. "Whoa, is this the woman you're setting me up with? Nice," Emmett said, raising his hand for a high five.

I looked over at Edward completely shocked. He had to be joking.

"No, dumbass," Edward punched Emmett's shoulder. "This is Bella. Rosalie isn't here yet," Edward made sure to emphasize the name of Emmett's date.

"I'm just joshin' with you! I'm not that stupid," Emmett laughed. He pulled me into a hug; a rather tight hug. "How's my niece or nephew doing in there?"

"Jesus, Emmett," Edward groaned as he grabbed my arm, pulling me safely into his arms. "You wonder why I never take you anywhere with me."

Emmett let out a booming laugh that caused a few of the other diners to look in our direction. Edward just shook his head. I grabbed Edward's hand and he followed the hostess to our table.

Emmett was exactly like I thought he would be. He was loud, but clearly he was a people-person. It was clear as day that he had a heart of gold.

"But seriously, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. Edward's always been a picky one and it's great to see him happy," Emmett said once we were all seated.

"Thank you, Emmett," I said softly.

The boys started talking about sports, which left me to glance around the room. Don't get me wrong, I'll watch whatever is on, but I didn't feel the need to constantly talk about it. However, since they were deep in conversation, I was left to watch the door for Rosalie. It was typical Rosalie to be late. She always wanted to make an entrance.

And in true Rosalie fashion, when she walked into the place, conversations stopped and people started to stare. She was wearing a tight red Bodycon dress that emphasized her very feminine physique. She had her black Louboutin pumps on, and was ready to break some hearts tonight.

"Please tell me this is Rosalie," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, this is her," I responded as I waved to get her attention.

"I'm forever in your debt, baby bro," Emmett bowed his head to Edward.

Edward and I exchanged looks. Maybe the world wasn't ready for Emmett and Rosalie to meet. I could see things ending badly.

Rosalie confidently walked towards our table. The men stood up like gentlemen to greet her. Rosalie glared at me as I tried to stand up.

"Calm down, preggers. I don't need you to fall or something trying to stand up," Rosalie said as she bent down to give me a quick hug.

I heard Emmett cough as Rose stood back up. She had planned the hug because the way she turned toward me gave Emmett a perfect view of her ass. After her comment, I figured she didn't think so low of my ability to stand up without falling. I did that successfully everyday. She was just trying to get a reaction from Emmett.

"Rosalie, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Emmett," Edward said.

Unlike his greeting to me, all Emmett did was nod stiffly at Rose. I tried not to laugh as Rose grinned at him. This was all a game to her.

I leaned close to Edward and whispered in his ear, "This was a bad idea."

Our waitress came by shortly after to take our drink order and Emmett finally worked up the courage to speak to her.

"So, Rosalie, what, I mean, where do you work?" He stumbled over his words.

"I'm a personal shopper," she stated, appearing as though Emmett had no effect on her.

There was an awkward pause as we all just looked at each other. Well, everyone except Rosalie who seemed like she didn't have a care in the world as she looked over the menu.

"Um, do you…um, like sports?" Emmett finished lamely. I looked over at Edward, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"You sound like a fifteen year old boy who's never been on a date before," Rose laughed.

After we ordered our dinners, Edward tried to help with the small talk but Rose was in full bitch mode. She told me once that it was her way of weeding out the weak men. If they could handle her when she was like this than he was a keeper.

"So, how about the Bears?" I joked trying to ease the awkwardness. We had all finished our dinners and were waiting on dessert. I was hoping this painfully awkward night would finish soon.

"With a quarterback like Cutler, they're never going to be any good," Rosalie scoffed. Her hatred for Jay Cutler was out of this world.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett yelled. I stopped listening when he started spouting stats about touchdowns and interceptions. I was left in shock that not only had Emmett found his voice to say more than a pathetic question to Rose but he was arguing with her now.

"You know, I don't think they'd notice if we just left," Edward whispered to me. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett still arguing about football. It was getting a little heated.

"But our dessert isn't here yet," I said sadly. I wanted my chocolate, damn it.

"I'll buy you anything from room service. Let's just split and make them pay-" but Edward was interrupted by Rosalie yelling at Emmett.

"You're such an idiot!" Rose didn't stand up to leave like I thought she would. Instead, she grabbed Emmett's face and violently crashed her lips to his.

My jaw dropped. What was happening right now? We were in public!

"Rose," I tried getting her attention. I finally snapped my fingers at her. "Rosalie!"

They abruptly broke apart.

"Edward and I are leaving. Since something is obviously going on between you two, we will kindly leave you the bill. Wait until we leave to go back to sucking each other's faces off. Or better yet, go somewhere more private so these poor people don't have to see that," I said, standing up. Edward was quick to follow and without looking back we went to wait for Edward's car.

"I'm afraid we just unleashed a beast," I said once we were in the car.

"Do you think they will make it out of the restaurant before they start ripping each other's clothes off?" Edward asked. I shuddered. "That was weird foreplay. It's like they were going straight for makeup sex when they haven't had normal sex first."

"Let's just go get me chocolate," I said leaning my head against the headrest.

Edward laughed but didn't say anything else. I was ready for a break.

A few weeks after the now infamous double date, Edward was cleared to play. With strict orders to Rosalie that she and Emmett were not allowed in the apartment for the night, I was ready for a nice quiet evening with a good book. Emmett and Rosalie were getting along perfectly. _Too perfectly, in fact. _After coming home from work one day only to see Emmett's bare ass ready to pounce over the couch after Rose, I decided I would just stay at Edward's hotel as long as he was there.

_Flashback_

I was fishing for my keys out of my purse when I heard a crash from the inside of my apartment. I grabbed my pepper spray from my purse and slowly opened the door; pepper spray at the ready.

I screamed before my mind really knew what it was looking at.

"BELLA! You aren't suppose to be home yet!" Rosalie yelled from behind a naked Emmett, who grabbed the nearest pillow to cover himself with.

"Ugh! I like that pillow!" I whined, closing my eyes tightly.

"Bella, please put the pepper spray down," Emmett said calmly.

"You owe me a new couch!" I shouted before turning around and slamming the door.

I stormed outside and grabbed the first cab I could. I tried to call Edward to warn him I was coming to his hotel whether he wanted me to or not. He, of course, didn't answer in my time of need. _This doesn't bode well for when I'm in labor or something and need him. _

I made it to his hotel without hearing a word from him. But I was on a mission to find a bed and lie down.

"Can you call Edward Cullen's room? He's not answering his cellphone, and it's an emergency," I didn't even wait for the receptionist to greet me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen stepped out of the hotel about forty-five minutes ago," the woman responded. She noticed my crestfallen face because she was quick to try and help. "He didn't get his car, so you can wait in here."

I just stared at her noting in my mind that she was clearly watching him leave. I quickly reeled in my jealousy and gave her a tight-lipped smile. I sat down on the nearest seat and began rubbing my temples.

"Bella?" I heard Edward only about ten minutes after I sat down. I opened my eyes and I was face to face with a very concerned Edward. He was resting his hands on my knees, but once I opened my eyes he was standing up to help me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything and instead wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't hesitate to return my hug.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down in a clean and uncontaminated place," I mumbled.

Edward didn't say anything but led me to the elevators. Neither of us spoke until we were both lying on his bed.

"I saw your brother naked," I said. "Who knows where they haven't had sex in my apartment?"

"I thought something was seriously wrong!" Edward laughed.

"I need to bleach my eyes. Thankfully your child can't see what I see," I ignored Edward. He continued to laugh, but pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. But this just means it's time for a little payback. Start thinking of a plan, baby," Edward whispered still smiling at me.

_End flashback_

We were still figuring out some way to retaliate. But Edward was in Dallas so with a promise from Rose they would be at Emmett's place, I was getting comfortable on our new couch. However, a phone call from Jessica had me scrambling to find an outfit that hid my now apparent baby belly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Jessica for the tenth time since she called me. She had a nasty habit of not getting to the point.

"Bella," she whined. "We need to get you bonding with the other girlfriends and wives. We have a sisterhood and you're a part of it. Every Christmas a few of us get together to help someone put up their Christmas tree. We'll watch the game, have some wine, and decorate. Well, minus the wine for you."

"Jess, it's getting impossible to hide the fact I'm pregnant!"

"You can't hide it forever. These girls will only judge you a little bit. I promise," Jessica joked. "Plus, games will be more fun once you get to know more of the girls. And Alice is coming!"

I groaned. I really just wanted to be lazy tonight. But the mention of Alice had me thinking I should go. After her date with Jasper, she ignored my phone call and texted me that the story was an "in-person" story.

"Alright, fine. But you have to come pick me up," I demanded.

Jessica channeled her inner Alice and squealed through her phone. "It's going to be so much fun! Text me your address!"

She didn't give me a chance to respond before she hung up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Rose out of the apartment," I muttered to myself. I heaved myself off the couch and tried to think of an acceptable outfit for this kind of evening. Spending the evening with women I didn't know sure sounded like such a great time, _not._

* * *

I'm excited to introduce my take on new characters in the next chapter! I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter!

~Audrey


End file.
